Sooner Or Later
by occultmagic
Summary: Funny, isn’t it? How things work out. Logan looked for closure and found Ella. Warren never wanted to be someone else more than when he met Lainey. Both are about to learn that one week can change your life forever... Fairly fluffy love story. X3 spoilers
1. Ella and Lainey

Ok, just to get things completely straight - this is an entirely different story, not related in any way to 'Starbright' and its sequels. The sequel to 'Starbright' will be called 'Nightshade' and I will start posting that up as soon as 'Starbright' is finished!

I got the inspiration for this while watching 'Batman Begins' of all things, but it isn't in my usual style of action/adventure with minor romantic plots. This is much more heavy on the romance side of things so all you hopeless romantics reading this are in luck! There will be a plot of sorts, but it's more about relationships developing between characters than anything else.

Still, that does not mean it will just be a gratuitous snog-fest between certain characters lol.

The T rating is for swearing, though there's not a lot of it, and hopefully never innappropriately used.

Anyhoo... I would love to know what you think, as this is entirely new territory for me, so please leave a review!

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Ella and Lainey_

_Yeah, she's a freedom fighter  
She's a stand up kind of girl_

* * *

The rain poured down, relentlessly hammering against the car as it spluttered, struggling to keep going. 

"Come on!" Ella said, hitting the steering wheel, as though that would make her tank of fuel last longer.

She wasn't normally one to risk the orange light that indicated your fuel was running low turning on, but on these roads you didn't have much choice. They went on forever and ever it seemed, and without knowledge of how far the next petrol station was you could easily make a wrong decision about filling up.

Elle cursed and the car jumped forwards again, spluttering as it struggled through the last of its fuel. Ahead a motel sign was visible through the downpour. If the car would just make it that far…

"Come on, just a little bit further," she coaxed, "Come on!" she yelled as it began to crawl to a halt.

"Shit!" she said, slamming her hand onto the steering wheel in frustration.

She pulled on the handbrake, turned off the engine and sat for a moment. The Motel was a good walk away – she was going to get wet, and when she arrived there was no guarantee that the place would be savoury enough to actually sleep in.

Still, it was late, and she didn't fancy trying to sleep in her car, so pulling her coat closer round her, she stepped out of the car to brave the rain.

When she finally arrived at the motel entrance ten minutes later she was a sorry sight. Soaked through and half drowned, she made her way to the bar and ordered a warmed whisky before she even thought about anything else. The alcohol would warm her as much as the heat of the liquid. Ignoring the stares of the other inhabitants of the bar, she knocked it back as soon as the glass was handed to her in one gulp.

"Tough trip?" a guy sat next to her asked.

Ella turned to look at him. He was rough looking, smoking a cigar, wearing rugged clothes, unshaven and unkempt, but there was a softness to him that the other louts hanging around the bar didn't possess.

"I ran out of petrol about quarter of a mile away," she said in explanation, "You got any rooms available?" she turned to the barman.

"Plenty," he said as he poured a pint for someone.

"I'll have a single for the night then," Ella said. This place was rough, but a bed was still better than a car seat.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she took a good look around. The motel was essentially a bar with a few rooms outside in separate buildings. The only food they seemed to serve was packets of crisps and chocolate from a vending machine, though there was a petrol station with a shop that would hopefully at least serve sandwiches during opening hours.

The people here were all rough. Ella was aware how out of place she looked among them. The clothes she was wearing were hardly posh, but there was a cleanliness about her that set her apart from them.

The guy next to her exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a dive like this?" he asked.

"Like I said, my car ran out of petrol," she said, "Which reminds me, I need to go and move it off the road, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Want a hand?"

She did, but she wasn't naïve, and didn't think it was a good idea just to trust this guy.

"I'm a big girl, I'll manage," she said, fumbling with her money to pay the barman for her drink.

"Sure you will," he said, and followed her out anyway.

* * *

Lainey had switched off to the sound of her Mother's voice a long time ago. She tuned out as she went on about the wines and food she should have ordered for the guests that were arriving today. 

"Yes, I suppose it is enough of an occasion to serve champagne," Mrs. Goldstein answered her own question, "Oh and darling, you should definitely wear that white dress I bought you – you would look so elegant. I know you prefer more… casual attire, but really, for important guests you should make an effort. Perhaps we can get your hair cut? That maid Ellie is a dab hand with a pair of scissors."

"Mother…" Lainey said warningly.

She wasn't looking forwards to this. Her Mother's friends tended to be at best boring. At worst they were pompous, egotistical self-promoters with whom she had no desire to spend her time.

"My dear, one of these days you will have to make an effort. You are a Goldstein, heiress to this estate, and one day you will have guests to entertain in here, just as I do now. It will be no good if you do not know how to handle yourself in such a situation."

"I can handle myself just fine," Lainey said, "It's everyone else who seems to have the problem with it."

"Yes well, most people do take offence when you tell them they are self-centred and their wives have less brains than a goldfish," her Mother said.

"Well as you insist on inviting round people who are so stuck up and/or boring, it's no wonder I end up insulting them."

"You are twenty-two, you should know better by now!"

"Yes, and I should be married by now, should spend Wednesday afternoons drinking tea with suitable lady friends by now, and should be over my whimsical desires to get a job by now…" Lainey said with practiced patience.

"I indulged you as far as University, but it's about time you concentrated your efforts on learning to be a lady," Mrs. Goldstein said firmly, "You should like these guests – they are businessmen, from America."

"Great…" Lainey said, "Businessmen are the worst. Self-promoting, aggressively ambitious and usually full of bullshit."

Mrs. Goldstein affected not hearing her daughter's rude words and language.

"One is an old friend of your Father's. The other, his son, is about your age I believe. They will be arriving shortly so you better start getting ready!"

"Even better…" Lainey muttered darkly.

The guests would arrive and so would begin a couple of days of torment as her Mother desperately tried to set her up with the son. She would hate him, just like she hated all the rest of the shallow people her Mother considered to be 'suitable' and would have to do everything in her power to avoid being forced to make a return visit, which normally involve mortally offending the guests.

Yet, no matter how many times they indulged in this ritual, her Mother still kept inviting people for more. Lainey was running out of original insults.

* * *

"I'm guessing your trip to the States didn't go entirely as planned," the man said as they stepped out into the downpour. 

"Is it that obvious I'm foreign?" Ella asked.

"You're not familiar with the money, you say 'petrol' not 'gas', then there's your accent…"

"And I suppose a local girl wouldn't be so stupid as to drive past a _gas_ station and think 'Oh, I'll fill up at the next one'."

"That too," he said gruffly, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "What you driving?"

"Oh just a little Ford Fiesta," Ella said, "Not my car of choice, but it is quite small and light, so I can manage by myself."

"It'll be quicker with two, and you look like a drowned rat already."

"Oh thanks," Ella said.

They arrived at the car and Ella unlocked it, opening the driver door, releasing the handbrake and pushing against the car with her shoulder.

"What is your car of choice then?" the man asked as he pushed on the other side.

"Back home I have a Landrover, series two," Ella said.

"Really?" the man sounded surprised, "I figured you for a posh girl."

"Well, I only get the Jag out on Sundays," Ella joked.

They rolled the car into the Motel and pushed it roughly in a parking bay. It was more in-between two spaces, but Ella wasn't particularly fussed. She was too wet and cold to care.

"I never got your name," she said to the man as they walked back to the motel.

"It's Logan," he said, holding the door open for her.

"Ella," Ella said, "Thank you for your help Logan."

"Don't mention it," he replied gruffly, heading straight back to the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Ella offered.

* * *

When Lainey had taken as much as she could tolerate of her Mother, she donned her wellies and headed out to the stables. Their house was huge, which was nice, but Lainey had never really appreciated it fully until lately. In a mansion there were plenty of places she could go to escape her Mother. 

The stables were her particular favourite. There was something nice about getting back to nature, brushing down her horse, mucking her out and feeding her the sweet smelling fresh hay.

There were, of course, people employed by her Mother to do such menial tasks, but Lainey personally thought there wasn't much point having a horse if you didn't look after it yourself.

Her horse was a chestnut mare, about sixteen hands with the loveliest temperament. Lainey had received her as a birthday gift as a young child, and hence the poor creature had been named Bo. It was hardly a fitting name for such a magnificent animal, but somehow it suited her.

"Hey, Bo," Lainey said as her horse nuzzled her affectionately, looking for treats, "No treats for you, but guess what? Big treat for me, Mother is having guests round…"

Lainey talked to Bo a lot. Sometimes she felt the horse was the only thing that listened to her. Right now her eyes were shining sympathetically.

"That's right, poor Lainey has to go through the whole 'Why don't you and Mr. Rich-obnoxious-idiot junior go and take a walk outside, it's ever so romantic' thing once again."

Bo snorted.

"I knew you'd understand," Lainey said, and began brushing down her coat.

Nearly two hours later she returned, straw in her tousled auburn hair, muck on her boots and smelling of horse. She was just traipsing through the entrance hallway to the stairs when she heard her Mother speak.

"Ah Lainey, there you are, come and meet the Worthingtons."

* * *

"I'm on a road trip," Logan said as they drank beer together at the bar, "Needed to get away from things and clear my head." 

"Nice way to do it," Ella said, looking over to where two of the louts had started fighting.

"I'm used to it," Logan replied with a shrug.

"Where you heading off to next?"

"Wherever the road takes me," Logan said, "How bout you?"

"Currently I'm only planning as far as the next petrol station, but I'm aiming to end up in New York eventually."

"Where'd you start out?"

"San Fransisco," Ella said, draining the last of her pint.

Logan was impressed. He liked a girl who enjoyed a good beer.

"Long way," he said.

"Yeah, well, I hate flying, and after enduring the flight over I decided I didn't fancy getting in another plane in a hurry, so drive it was. I know it's the safest way to travel, but there's something unnatural about being that high up."

"I'll second that," Logan said, thinking of the X-jet and Storm's missile evading manoeuvres, "You want another?" he asked, nodding towards Ella's empty glass.

"Yes, thanks," Ella said, reaching for her purse, "Let me just find you the money."

"No, this is my round," Logan said, holding out a note to catch the barman's attention.

"So, are you in the habit of picking up helpless girls in bars?" Ella asked, a jokey tone to her voice.

Logan thought of Marie, in the bar in Laughlin City all those years ago. Maybe he was.

"You're not my first," he said, trying to keep his tone matching hers.

In truth, the thought of Marie had wrenched his gut into a rather uncomfortable position. He missed her, he missed the mansion, and he felt guilty for abandoning them all once again. However this was something he needed to do if he was ever going to get over Jean, again.

As if she sensed it was something of a touchy subject, Ella changed the track of conversation.

"You ever been to New York?" she asked.

"Yeah, I live up there, when I'm not wandering," Logan said.

"You must know the good places to drink then."

"I know a few places, don't know whether you would consider them 'good'," Logan said with a smirk.

"Better than this hole is classed as good right now," Ella said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if we ever bump into each other there I will take you someplace," Logan said.

"That's a very nice idea, shame we seem to be driving in opposite directions," Ella said.

* * *

The benevolent smile on her Mother's face faded as she turned to see her daughter in the state she was in. Lainey recognised the twitch on her lips that indicated her anger, horror and disappointment. The two men stood beside her were both crisply dressed and well groomed. The older bore an expression rather like her Mother's, but the younger seemed to be trying to suppress a grin. 

"Good afternoon, sirs," Lainey said, walking over. Now her Mother just wanted her to vanish she was going to make a good show of introducing herself and staying in sight as much as possible. Maybe she would get the hint this time.

"I'm sure my Mother has done a thorough job of welcoming you to the house, but welcome once again from me," Lainey said, "I apologise for my attire – I was just mucking out my horse," she made sure to time this statement just as she was shaking the elder's hand, "so, if you'll excuse me I'm going to head on up to the shower and get cleaned up."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Goldstein," the younger said.

Lainey thought her Mother would probably be impressed he hadn't forgotten his manners, even when presented with the mess that she was. She smiled at him then headed back over to the stairs.

As she climbed she could hear her Mother stammering as she tried to recover from her daughter's inappropriate behaviour, leading her guests through to the dining room where they could have a drink.

Lainey went straight for the shower. As much as she loved getting back to nature, cleaning it off again afterwards was even better. She walked into the double shower and just stood for a long time, enjoying the heat and the feel of the water running over her skin.

Once she was done washing her hair, she got out, dried herself off quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then headed back downstairs, brushing her hair as she went.

"Lainey, for the love of all I hold dear, put some clothes on!" her Mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, am I naked?" Lainey asked, looking down at herself.

"You may as well be," her Mother hissed, "Go and dry your hair and put on a dress. Ellie, see to it that she looks respectable."

Mrs. Goldstein grabbed a nearby maid and thrust her in Lainey's direction. With a meek 'yes, ma'am' the maid walked in front of Lainey, leading her back up to her room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the formal manner was dropped.

"Sorry El," Lainey said.

"You don't need to apologise for your Mother throwing me around," Ellie said.

"Well, it is kind of my fault."

"Not at all," Ellie said with a shrug, "So what did you do to rattle her cage so bad this time?"

"Nothing much," Lainey said, "Mucked out Bo and then had the temerity to introduce myself to the guests before having a wash."

Ellie laughed.

"Well, we better go and make you look gorgeous or else it's my neck on the line," she said a little more seriously.

"I know El, I may have fun when it's on my own head, but I would never risk you losing your job," Lainey said.

"I know Lainey."

* * *

"It's getting late," Ella said, "I better head off to bed." 

"Shame, we were just getting started," Logan said.

Ella giggled – she was feeling a bit drunk.

"No, no," she said as Logan went to buy her another, "I have to get going tomorrow, and I hate driving with a hangover. So, as much as you want to get me drunk and take advantage, I'm stopping there."

She meant it as a joke, Logan knew, but her words made him realise how much he wanted, not to 'take advantage', but carry on having a little fun with her.

"Well, you know your limits," he said, then leaned in close, whispering conspiratorially, "Though if you wanna save on a room fair you can always sleep in mine."

He said it as a joke, but the implication was there, if she wanted to take the bait.

"How gentlemanly of you," Ella replied with another tipsy giggle, "But I shall have to decline. I have plenty of money, but if I run out there is always the back-up contingency plan," she put on a businessman like voice.

"And what's that?" Logan asked.

"Sell the Jag," Ella said with a shrug, "I only ever get it out on Sundays anyway."

Logan laughed and helped her to her feet. The barman threw her over a room key and together they walked back out into the rain. Logan walked her right to her door.

"Thank you, Logan, I had fun," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," he said, before leaving her to herself.

He had had fun. Ella was funny, pretty and gutsy, and he wouldn't have said no to taking things further. But he was glad she had turned him down. He just didn't think he was really ready to be close to someone, even in a 'one-night-stand' sort of fashion. Not so soon after Jean.

Ella smiled to herself as she turned on the lights and settled down. She had brought in a few things from her car – a set of pyjamas and some fresh clothes. Soon she would have to find a laundrette as she only really brought enough things with her to last a few days, but she could worry about that in the morning.

Collapsing into the bed, still thinking of drinking with Logan, she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Amy's Song by Switchfoot._

_Next Chapter: Car Troubles

* * *

_


	2. Car Trouble

Well, I am back from Cambridge :) had a great time despite the rain.

As always thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming - I love to know what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Car Trouble_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain _  
_Reminds me that there's time to change_

* * *

Lainey walked downstairs, feeling distinctly uncomfortable in her white dress. Funny that she was more than happy to greet the guests dressed in scruffy, dirty clothes, but couldn't bear the thought of being in a room with them in a dress… 

Still, with Ellie in mind she walked into the dining room where an elaborate meal had been set out for the four of them and waited to be directed into a seat.

"Ah, Lainey," her Mother said, all smiles once again, "That's much better, do take a seat next to young Warren here."

Lainey obliged, sitting awkwardly down in the chair, fighting with the frills and decorations of her dress.

"You look as awkward as I feel," Warren said quietly to her as starter was served and their parents engaged in polite conversation.

"Is that good or not?" Lainey asked.

"Well, it makes me feel better," Warren said with a hint of a smile.

"You enjoy these stupid dinners as much as I do by the sounds of it," Lainey said.

"Then at least we have that much in common," Warren said, "It will make everything that follows this 'stupid dinner' a little more bearable."

Lainey grinned. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as usual.

Starter came and went without too much trouble. Lainey was just thinking she was in luck as pudding was served and still her Mother hadn't drawn any attention to her when it happened.

"Well, my Lainey had high ideas of getting a job!" her Mother laughed with Mr. Worthington, "I let her go to University in hope that it would not only discourage her fanciful tendencies, but that she would find a suitor while she was at it. Unfortunately, of all the boys in Oxford she couldn't find one who she deemed suitable! Of course, she's settled down a bit now, and is concentrating more on being a lady, like she should be – isn't that right, darling?"

Lainey put down her spoon and looked across at her Mother.

"Actually I was still hoping to start a career as a vet," she said, "I know I will have to work a little harder given that you wouldn't allow me to do a degree in Vetinary Science, but the Biology degree should count for something, and I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty and work my way up from the bottom."

The twitch was back on her Mother's lips and Mr. Worthington didn't look best impressed with her attitude. She would be in for it later, but for now Lainey revelled in their expressions. Hopefully this would be the last straw, and from now on she would be left to her own devices when it came to 'suitors'.

* * *

Ella woke up as the sun pushed its way through the flimsy curtains. Her head was a bit sore, but she had been worse. Dressing quickly she headed out to the petrol station to buy some breakfast and a bottle of water. 

Breakfast was a BLT sandwich that she didn't really fancy, but ate anyway. The food in her stomach and the water made her head feel better with every passing second. She went back to the bar to pay for her room.

"Logan still around?" she asked the barman.

"He left early this morning," the barman said with a shake of his head.

Pity, Ella thought, she would have liked to have said goodbye.

She bought a litre of fuel in a carton, just to move her car as far as the pump. She didn't fancy pushing it without help. As she carried it back over to her car she noticed something and swore. She had left the parking lights on all night.

In the heavy rain and slightly tipsy state she hadn't noticed. Now the battery would be almost flat. She turned off the lights and poured in the fuel, then sat behind the wheel, praying.

"Bugger!" she cursed as the key turned and the engine failed to fire. She slumped back against her chair, wondering what she could do now, when she caught sight of a car arriving in the rear-view mirror. It was quite a beat-up old car, but that was just what Ella wanted to see.

"Hey!" she called out, waving them over as she stepped out of the car.

The car stopped and she walked over to the driver window.

"Hi," she said as the driver rolled his window down. He was a young lad, probably not even twenty. "Sorry to bother you but I've got no battery in my car – can you help me jump-start it?"

The boy looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said, "But I don't know how."

"Really?" Ella said with a smile, "Never thought I'd have to show a boy how to jump-start a car – I thought you were born with that sort of knowledge!"

The boy smiled sheepishly.

"'Fraid not," he said.

"Well, have you got jump leads? Because I can do it myself, I'll show you how to too, so if you ever need to in the future you'll know how."

"Er… I might, but this isn't my car, so…" the boy stuttered.

Ella rolled her eyes and walked round, getting in the passenger side.

"You steal it?" she asked as she rummaged through the glove compartment.

"No, it belongs to a friend," the boy said.

"He or she know you're driving it?" Ella asked, pushing through empty crisp packets and cigar boxes.

"Well no," the kid admitted, "He ran off – I'm looking for him."

"Here we go," Ella said, grabbing hold of two cables from the bottom of the glove compartment, "I knew this would be the sort of car to have the right cables. Right, turn off your engine."

The kid did as he was told, and Ella jumped out of the car, walking round to his side. She opened the door and put her hand through past his legs, feeling around under the steering wheel.

"What… what are you doing?" the kid asked.

Ella smiled at him as she pulled on a lever, popping open the front bonnet.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked as she walked round to the front of the car, clipping the negative cable to the battery and linking it to the battery in her car.

"Bobby," he replied.

"Well Bobby, jump start 101," she said, "With both engines off you attach the negative to the negative. Then you attach the cable to the positive on the car with a flat battery. Then you start up the car that will start before attaching the positive."

Ella pulled her long red hair into a messy ponytail and rolled up her sleeves as she attached the positive to the battery on her car.

"Start up the engine again," she said, "Your friend smokes cigars?"

"Yeah," Bobby said, firing up his car.

"His name Logan by any chance?" she asked as she carefully attached the positive to the battery in his car.

"Yeah," Bobby said with surprise, "You saw him?"

"He was here last night," Ella said, sitting in her car, "Now, give your engine a few revs."

Bobby obliged, lightly depressing the accelerator. Ella pressed on the accelerator in her car and turned the key. A little reluctantly it spluttered into life.

"And that is how you jump-start a car!" she said, stepping out to take off all the cables, "You can turn yours off now."

Bobby did so, parking it up and stepping out.

"Did Logan say where he was going?" he asked.

"Wherever the road takes him, I believe," Ella said, "Why you looking for him – he can take care of himself."

"It's a long story," Bobby said, "But he's kinda like a Father to my girlfriend Marie, and she's really worried about him."

"Well, you head back to wherever you came from and tell Marie that he's fine," Ella said, "He said he just wanted to get away from it all for a while, clear his head."

"Typical Logan," Bobby said with a smile, "I knew that would be the case but Marie was really worried. Ever since Jean died, Logan's just not been himself."

"Sorry, what was that?" Ella asked. She had been busy shutting the bonnet to her car and hadn't heard him.

"Never mind," Bobby said, "Thanks for the lesson and the news, I better head back."

"No problem," Ella said, "And thank you for your help."

"Anytime," Bobby called, heading back to his car.

Ella waved him off then got back in her car, driving it over to the petrol station to fill up properly.

* * *

Lainey was in her room getting undressed ready for bed when her Mother stormed in, furiously angry. 

"And I suppose you think you are so clever?" she demanded, "Well, next time you decide to open your big mouth and say something so obnoxious consider that it is not just your life you are ruining, but mine as well. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life thank you very much, no matter how much you might!"

Lainey just watched as she stormed out again, slamming the door on her way out. It's ok, Mother, she thought, because in two days time I have an interview for a job, and if I get it, I'm leaving home, leaving you to your own devices.

Lainey hadn't told her Mother of her plans yet. She wouldn't until she had the job and had secured herself a small flat somewhere. That way there was no chance that things could go wrong, giving her Mother further opportunity to gloat.

Lainey headed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. It would be a bit of a culture shock, downgrading from a mansion to a one-bed apartment in the city, but Lainey couldn't wait. She was sick of the world where everyone was so judgemental, and only wanted each other for their money.

Lainey, contrary to her Mother's belief, didn't want to be alone all her life. But she felt very strongly, that even if she did hook up with and marry one of the people her Mother suggested, she would be no less alone than she was without them.

Sleepily she walked back to her room, wandering past the guest bedroom on her way. As she passed voices drifted out to her.

"Well, the estate is in good order, much as Jonathon would have wanted," Mr. Worthington was saying. Lainey recalled her Mother saying he was a good friend of her Father's.

"Elizabeth is as delightful as ever, but her daughter is a revolting, ungrateful girl," he continued, "Jonathon was always a soft touch with her, and Elizabeth is suffering for it now. The girl should learn some respect and manners, don't you think?"

"Actually, I rather liked her," Warren replied.

Lainey smiled at this. It was nice to have a kindred rebellious spirit.

"Well, don't go getting any ideas, son, you know that's out of the question," Mr. Worthington said with unusual coldness.

"I wasn't getting any ideas…" Warren said wearily, "And I know, 'out of the question'."

Lainey wondered what on earth they were talking about, and why Warren had changed from rebellious to completely dominated at the mere implication of whatever it was. Still, she was tired and it was none of her business anyway, so she headed back to bed.

* * *

With a full tank of fuel, Ella headed off down the road again. It was a long way cross-country from San Fransisco to New York. She was about two thirds of the way now. A few more days travelling and she would arrive. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there. For now, she was only thinking about the getting there. 

She didn't know much about American geography, and armed only with a very basic map, she had probably taken the longest route possible across the continent. She wished now that she had come better prepared, done a bit of research perhaps, but her spur of the moment decision to come to the States hadn't left much time for research. Still, as far as she was aware, she was making good progress.

Two hours into her journey, Ella saw another petrol station. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, and pulled in. Her legs needed a good stretch anyway. These long straight roads were great for fuel economy, but her body was slowly falling asleep from the feet upwards.

The only other car in the station was a beat up old Hummer that absolutely dwarfed her little Fiesta. A couple of people were hanging around, but the place was next to empty.

Ella filled up her car and walked into the shop to pay. She picked up another sandwich for her lunch and strolled around the station as she ate it, stretching her legs out in preparation for the next leg of her journey.

She had just disposed of her rubbish and was walking back to the car when she felt the cold touch of metal against her neck.

"Car keys," demanded a gruff voice.

Ella felt a thrill of fear rush up her spine, but she wasn't going to let this guy know she was afraid.

"It's a hire car," she said, "You won't be able to make any money selling it on."

"I don't care, give me the keys," the man said. Behind her head was the distinct sound of a loading gun.

"This is just not my trip…" Ella said, slowly reaching down into her pocket for the keys.

* * *

Lainey woke up early the next morning and after another shower, threw on some comfortable clothes and a pair of walking boots. She planned to take Bo out for some exercise then head down to the river for some peace and quiet, where she could finish reading her book and listen to some music while enjoying the countryside. 

She dumped some things into a small rucksack and headed downstairs to get breakfast before she left.

"Where you off to today then?" Ellie asked as Lainey came in the kitchen, helping herself to some cereal.

"Away from here," Lainey said, "I won't tell you where so you can be honest when my Mother asks you where I am."

"Fair enough," Ellie said. She knew the routine well by now, and had even prepared some lunch for Lainey already. She put it in her rucksack as she finished off her breakfast.

"You're too good to me, El," Lainey said with a grin.

"That's what friends are for," Ellie said with a shrug.

Lainey smiled and picked up her rucksack, heading back out to the stables. She spent a good hour exercising Bo, cantering round the riding paddock, jumping a few small jumps. Afterwards she removed Bo's tack and set her loose in the paddock.

She was just leaning against the fence, watching her canter round when someone walked up beside her.

"Someone's in a good mood," Warren said, nodding over at Bo.

"It's the first time she's been out of her stable for a while, the weather has been a bit bad lately," Lainey said, "She's just stretching out."

Bo reared up on her legs before bucking around, stretching out every muscle that had been dormant for the last week or so.

"Is she the only horse here, or are there more?"

"She's the only one that belongs to me," Lainey explained, "People hire out the stables for their own horses so there are usually five or six others around, but Bo is the only regular."

"Bo?" Warren asked with a smile.

"My Father made the unfortunate mistake of buying me a filly when I was five years old. Back then 'Bo' seemed like an entirely reasonable name."

Warren laughed.

"All things considered though, Bo didn't do too bad. I used to have a rabbit called Harley Davidson," Lainey said, picking up her rucksack and walking away from the paddock.

"Interesting choice," Warren said.

"I had a fascination with motorbikes when I was younger, much to the horror of my Mother who wanted me to like tea parties and dolls."

"I suppose motorcycles are a bit reckless for a young lady of such a refined and esteemed household."

"You can see why my Mother and I don't get along," Lainey said with a grin.

They walked in silence for a moment until they came to a path that led either back up to the house or down further into the grounds. Warren stopped when they reached the junction and turned to her.

"Miss Goldstein, I have a favour to ask of you," he said.

"Go on," Lainey said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you to wherever you are going – I'm as keen to avoid my Father as you are to avoid your Mother, I hoped you might show me a few good places to do so."

"Sure," Lainey said, "on one condition."

"And what's that?" Warren asked.

"You stop calling me 'Miss Goldstein', my name is Lainey."

Warren nodded and Lainey turned to walk down towards the river. So much for peace and quiet, but perhaps he would prove to be better company than she had at first thought.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Drops Of Jupiter by Train._

_Next Chapter: Animals and Motorbikes_

* * *


	3. Animals and Motorbikes

I'm on a role at the moment - two chapters for two stories in two days :D

Thanks as always for reviews! Please keep them coming :) Here's chapter three...

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Animals and Motorbikes_

_She's shed all pretences  
That someday she'll belong_

* * *

Ella held up the keys and the man behind her snatched them out of her hand.

"Take the car by all means," she said, "But I would appreciate it if you would let me get my bag of things out of it before you drive off."

"Shut up," the man snapped, hitting her on the side of the head with his gun.

Ella fell to the floor, cracking her head on the petrol pump. The world around her spun blurrily as a sharp pain shot down her spine, her whole body rattling from the impact.

"Hey bub, haven't you heard of manners?" an oddly familiar voice said from somewhere above her.

As the world stopped spinning wildly, Ella's eyes focused on someone standing over her.

"Logan?" she said with a voice that sounded distant.

"Back off!" the gunman said, turning his weapon on Logan who seemed completely unconcerned.

"You got ten seconds," Logan said, "drop the keys and the gun and I will let you live."

The gunman looked extremely shaken up as Logan began counting slowly down from ten.

"Four… Three… Two…"

"Logan don't, it's not worth it!" Ella said, coming to her senses at last.

"One, times up," Logan said, marching over to the gunman.

In a bout of nerves, the gunman pulled the trigger, shooting Logan in the chest. He crumpled to the floor as Ella fought the urge to scream. The gunman looked as panicked as Ella felt. He turned and ran to the car, firing up the engine and skidding away from the petrol station.

Ella watched him leave, too shocked to move for a second. As her heart calmed down and her mind stopped racing she remembered Logan. She crawled to his side, her legs too shaky to walk.

"Logan!" she said, sitting over him, pulling off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves, pressing her hands to his wound to stop the bleeding.

"You have a knack for running into car trouble, don't you?" he said, struggling to sit up.

"No, don't move," Ella said, pushing him down again, "Someone call an ambulance!" she yelled to the people behind her.

"No!" Logan said, "No, I'll be fine."

"You've been shot!" Ella said.

"I'll live!" Logan insisted, pushing against her to sit up again.

Ella was forced to take her bloodied hands from his chest, but rather than gushing with blood like she thought it would, the wound merely oozed a little.

"How?" Ella asked, brushing her fingers over the bullet hole.

Logan caught her hand, pulling it away from his chest.

"Tickles," he said.

Ella watched with gross fascination as a silvery orb appeared in the wound, working its way out. Logan removed it as soon as there was enough of it protruding to grip. As soon as he had it in between his fingers Ella could see it was the bullet. Soon after it was removed, the bullet wound closed up completely like it had never been there.

"That was…" Ella began, Logan waited for the anti-mutant tirade, "…the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." She finished with a strange tone of respect in her voice. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

"You're not going to freak out on me?" he eyed her with suspicion.

"Oh please," Ella said, "Did I freak out when the guy had a gun pointed at my head?"

"Fair point," Logan said and walked with her to the small toilet, leaning on her a little. It wasn't necessary – he could walk just fine, but he liked her smell.

* * *

"I prefer the term 'country manor' to mansion," Lainey said, "Something about the word mansion has such pompous connotations. Country manor sounds more friendly. You, however – my Mother said your dad owns a pharmaceutical company, you must live in a mansion." 

"Well, I live in San Fransisco so 'mansion' is hardly the word," Warren said, "More like skyscraper, and are you implying that I am pompous?"

"Not at all," Lainey said with a grin, "Though I'm not saying that your Dad wasn't."

Warren returned her grin.

"He has a good heart, and has my best interests at heart," he said, "But can be a little misguided."

Lainey thought of the conversation she had overheard. Was telling your son so forcefully that being interested in a girl was out of the question really in his best interests?

They walked all the way down to the river, chatting virtually non-stop. Lainey begrudgingly decided she quite liked him – he was funny, and not afraid to laugh at himself, a quality most people she associated with lacked.

"Anyway, as I was saying – it's lovely here," Warren said, "you're very lucky to have such a beautiful home."

"I suppose," Lainey said, a little half-heartedly.

She looked over at Warren. He was tall and handsome, but somewhat awkward with himself. He had charm and charisma but there was an underlying lack of confidence to him that Lainey guessed came from having an overly critical and expectant Father.

"So how long are you and your Father staying with us?" she asked to change the subject.

"A week, I think," Warren said.

"Wow, my Mum must be making an extra special effort – normally guests are only around for a couple of days."

"Well, she and your Father were good friends with my parents a while back."

"Have you ever been here before? Because I don't remember…"

"I don't think so," Warren said.

"Good," Lainey said with a grin, "Because I would feel bad if I had just forgotten."

"Well, I don't think it would be possible to forget a young girl with a horse called Bo and a liking for motorcycles, so we can't have met," Warren joked.

"It isn't polite to tease your host, Mr. Worthington," Lainey said.

"Well, it's not customary for said host to greet her guests with straw in her hair wearing Wellington boots," Warren countered.

"There is that," Lainey said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly desperate to make a good impression."

"I understand," Warren said, "But you know, you may not have impressed my Father but I was impressed."

"That's what you go for is it?" Lainey said with a laugh, "Filthy and covered in horse muck."

"Well, not exactly," Warren said, grinning, "What I meant was I thought you might be a bit more fun than the rest of the girls I've had to endure spending time with."

"Am I?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

"That car had my bag in it," Ella said morosely as she walked out of the toilet, still moderately covered in blood, but at least with clean hands. 

"What was in it?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much everything," Ella said, "My passport, my money, and my clothes."

"Clothes you can buy new, and I'm sure the cops can do something about your passport."

"And what do I tell them when they ask why I'm covered in blood?" Ella asked, "That a random man took a bullet for me then got up and ran off?"

"Worry about that when we get you to a station," Logan said, indicating for her to get in the passenger seat of his car.

"Why are you helping me?" Ella asked, "We had some fun, but you don't even know my second name. You have no obligation."

"Let's just say you remind me of someone," Logan said, looking at her red hair.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm not a good person, Ella," he said after a moment, "I've done some things that I regret. Sometimes I had no choice, sometimes I did. I came out to get away from it all, to try and get over it."

"A bit of soul cleansing," Ella said, "And you think by helping me you can help yourself."

"Something like that, yeah," he said, concentrating back on the road, "Besides, I've got respect for any woman who can knock back a whisky like you did."

Ella laughed.

"I'm terrible for drinking," she said, "My Mother hated it. She thought beer was a man's drink, and it just wasn't worth getting her started on whisky. It was something of a rebellion."

"I dunno… Kids these days," Logan said with a gruff laugh.

"Speaking of kids, there was a kid out looking for you," Ella suddenly remembered.

"Oh really?" Logan sounded amused.

"Yeah, some lad called Bobby, said his girlfriend was worried about you."

"Rogue…" Logan murmured, "how's your head?" he asked, looking over at Ella.

"Stings like a bitch and I'm gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow, but I'll live," Ella said, running her fingers down the scratch on her cheek where the gun had struck her. "Bobby said you were something of a Father figure to his girlfriend. You know, I really can't imagine that."

"She was my first stray," Logan said, "Picked her up in a bar in Laughlin City, or rather, she picked me up. Snuck in the trailer of my van."

"What she do that for?"

"Kid was a runaway, she didn't have anywhere else to go, thought I might help her."

"She a mutant too?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"That's pretty incredible, you know, what you can do."

Logan looked over at the woman in his car. She was looking dishevelled, her red hair spilling out of the pony-tail she had stuffed it in, but perfectly alert despite the knock to her head.

"It does come in handy," he said, "Especially when you get shot."

"You could have just let him take the car," Ella said.

"I didn't think he had it in him to pull the trigger, and when you can heal wounds almost instantly it's worth taking that risk."

"Would you have really killed him?"

Logan thought about this for a moment.

"No," he answered.

* * *

"Well, I came prepared with sandwiches, but if you want I'll walk back up with you to the house to get some lunch," Lainey said to Warren at about midday. 

"It's alright," Warren said, "I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Well, excuse me while I stuff my face then, because I'm starving," Lainey said.

"Go ahead," Warren said with a grin.

It was turning into a gloriously warm day. The sun was shining overhead and the sky was fairly clear of clouds. Lainey basked in the heat. She clearly spent a lot of time outdoors, as her skin was tan and her hair highlighted.

"Do you spend a lot of time down here?" Warren asked once she had finished demolishing her sandwich.

"Most afternoons, when it's sunny," Lainey said, "I come down here to read a lot. Sometimes I just laze about listening to music, occasionally I even get out some pencils and paper."

"You like to draw?"

"I studied biology at Uni, I've drawn my fair share of dissection sketches," Lainey said with a grin, "it's become something of a habit now."

"Lovely," Warren said.

"I know, 'how can I _possibly_ think about things like that when I've just eaten?'"

Lainey moved so she was lying on her front, her head propped up on her hands.

"So, how come a charming, handsome guy like you isn't married?" she asked.

"Haven't got round to it yet," Warren lied easily.

"You must have gone to University, or College, or whatever you call it in America – didn't you meet anyone you liked?"

"Plenty," Warren said truthfully, "and plenty who were interested in me, but, I had my studies and the business to think about."

"So there's no deep, dark interesting secret," Lainey said with mock disappointment, "No skeletons in the closet?"

"Do you have skeletons in your closet?" Warren asked.

"No, I'm just disgusting," Lainey said with a shrug, "All the guys at Oxford were afraid of me."

Warren laughed.

"I can't imagine why…" he joked. After a moment he asked, "Were you serious yesterday, when you said you wanted to be a vet?"

"Yeah," Lainey said, "I've always loved animals."

"Animals and motorbikes?"

"Ok, so I was a bit of a weird kid," Lainey laughed, "I always wanted to do something that helped people – you know, having all this money means I don't need anything for myself, but if I don't do anything with my life I'll get bored. I figured the best way to spend my time would be helping other people."

"Why a vet not a doctor?" Warren asked.

"Because I hate sick people," Lainey said with a shrug, "actually, that's not quite true – genuinely sick people I don't mind, it's the ones who think they are dying when all they really need to do is eat more fruit and get some sun and exercise."

"You're not a particularly tolerant person are you?" Warren laughed.

"I'm incredibly tolerant," Lainey said, "It's the only reason I haven't murdered my Mother!"

"Then perhaps you use up all your toleration on her," Warren suggested with a slightly cheeky smile.

"Hey, I'm putting up with you, so don't complain," Lainey retorted.

"Am I that bad?" Warren asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"No, not really," Lainey told him with a genuine smile.

* * *

"Well, that was a bloody waste of time," Ella said, slamming the car door shut irritably. 

They were in a nearby town, outside the police station. Logan had waited in the car for her, as he hadn't particularly fancied walking into a police station covered in blood. He was the sort of person people shot first and asked questions later.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"A fat lot of nothing," Ella snapped, "They just kept asking why they hadn't been called to the scene, then dismissed me as a trouble maker."

She took off her coat awkwardly inside the car, revealing her bloodstained jumper beneath it again.

"You telling me they didn't buy the whole 'some guy took a bullet for me then ran off' story?" Logan asked with sarcasm.

"Hey, I asked you what I should say and you told me to worry about that when I was in there!" Ella protested, "So thanks a lot for your input in that one!"

"Hey, I'm just the driver," Logan said.

Ella softened a little.

"Sorry," she said, "And thanks, I do appreciate your help. I'm just frustrated because now I'm stuck."

"Did they not see your face?" Logan asked.

"I didn't particularly draw attention to it," Ella said.

"If you go back in there without your coat on, show them your face and tell them there was a mutant involved they'll listen," Logan said.

"And they'll jump to all the wrong conclusions," Ella said, "I don't want to compromise you after all you've done for me, I know how people can be."

"Then lets just go and get some fresh clothes, then you can worry about what to do next."

"You're a 'one step at a time' kinda guy then?" Ella said.

"I try not to think too much," Logan said, pulling away from the police station.

"I'm the opposite, I think too much," Ella said.

"Really, what are you thinking about right now?" Logan said, a hint of a flirtatious tone in his voice as he looked over at her.

"Actually, I was wondering whose car this is if Bobby was driving yours."

"Bobby was driving my car?" Logan demanded angrily.

"Yeah, and your glove compartment is a bit messed up. I had a good route through for some jump leads," Ella said.

"You drink beer, drive a Landrover and you know how to jump-start a car?" Logan said.

"Problem?" Ella asked.

"No," Logan said, "are all British girls like you? If they are, I'm moving."

Ella laughed.

"No, I think I'm one of a kind," she said, "So whose car is this?"

"Mine," Logan said, "I have more than one. Short distance and long distance cars."

"You take off a lot then?" Ella asked.

"Not really," Logan said, "Not anymore."

"Responsibilities?" Ella asked with a grin, thinking of Marie.

"Well, someone has to baby-sit the kids," Logan said.

"Your kids?" Ella asked.

"Hardly," Logan said, "Just more strays and runaways."

"You collect them?" Ella had a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Not me," Logan said, "A man, a man who had a dream that one day Mutants and humans would live in peace, but until then kept all the mutant children safe in his school."

"Charles Xavier," Ella said. Logan looked over at her in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked, I do read," she said, "I've seen lectures of his on the internet. I did a topic on mutant biology at Uni."

"They do that?" Logan asked.

"Oh, you can do whole degrees in it now," Ella said, "It was nearly ten years ago when I went to University. They had only just started bringing it into the curriculum back then. Xavier and some woman from Scotland – MacTaggart? – were the leading authorities on the subject."

They fell into a companionable silence, Ella staring out of the passenger window, Logan concentrating on the road ahead. Neither spoke again until Ella spotted a department store.

"Over there," She said, pointing it out.

Logan nodded and pulled over to it. He parked up his car and stepped out. Ella was already out, rummaging through her pockets.

"Twenty dollars, four euros and about sixty pence in change," she said, looking at some money in her hand, "That's going to get me really far."

"I've got money," Logan said.

"I will pay you back, I promise," Ella said, "I'll go back to that police station and make sure they do something this time."

"I'm sure you will," Logan said, "Now lets go and find you something, and be quick about it, I can't stand shopping."

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from She's Got Her Ticket by Tracy Chapman._

_Next Chapter: Good Grace_

* * *


	4. Good Grace

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Good Grace_

_She brings me back down to earth,  
And wakes me up again_

* * *

Lainey brushed her short hair quite brutally. She was back in her room after a fun day down by the river. Only ten minutes had passed and she was angry already. 

"I can't believe you spent all day dressed like that!" her Mother said.

"You know, I really don't believe that," Lainey said, "I thought you would have grown to expect it by now…"

"I won't have you running round like a wild child, showing up this household while we have guests! I want you in some respectable clothes right now."

"Mother, did you ever stop to consider that if you didn't insist on inviting guests then you wouldn't have this problem?"

"Yes," her Mother replied, "But then, if I did that, I would still have a wild child anyway. I hope that one day you will be embarrassed into conforming!"

"Well I hope that one day you'll be embarrassed into leaving me alone," Lainey said, "So we reached a sort of stalemate haven't we?"

"Lainey, sooner or later your reputation will start to proceed you, and before long no eligible bachelors will even want to meet you!"

"Mother I'm twenty-two!" Lainey snapped, "My whole life does not yet revolve around getting married and starting a family, I want a life first!"

"And does 'life' to you constitute working in a filthy Vet practice, cutting open revolting animals, exposing yourself to all manner of lowlife social filth?"

"Mother, it never fails to amaze me how unbelievably shallow you are," Lainey said coldly, grabbing a green dress and stalking into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she emerged. The green dress was nice, and not too tight or frilly, which Lainey liked. Her Mother said it complimented her hair, which kept her happy, though she did start to preach about how Lainey should really do something with her hair, rather than just hack it off every time it went below her shoulders.

"Come on, grumpy," Ellie said to her, "It's not so bad. At least your Mother is distracted with Mr. Worthington Senior, and Junior's not exactly difficult to look at."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm calm," Lainey said, trying to calm herself.

"Yeah, whatever," Ellie said, "you talk as much shit as your Mother sometimes."

"Tragic, I know," Lainey said with a grin, "I hope it's the only thing we have in common."

"Trust me, it is," Ellie said, physically pushing Lainey over to the door, "Now, go and insult the guests, horrify your Mother, or you know just maybe you might want to be nice for once."

"I think I've forgotten how."

Reluctantly, Lainey headed downstairs. She was surprised to see Warren waiting at the bottom for her.

"Are you lost or hoping to escort me?" Lainey asked.

"Actually, I was told to wait here by your Mother," Warren said, "I didn't think it would be polite to point out you were perfectly capable of walking round your own house by yourself."

"I gave up on being polite a long time ago," Lainey said.

"I would hope you are only rude when necessary," Warren said, offering her his arm.

"I was talking about to my Mother," Lainey said, taking it, "And with her it's always necessary."

They walked together into the dining room, where Lainey delicately extricated herself from Warren's arm and took a seat.

"There you are, darling," her Mother said in the tone she only ever used in front of guests, "Don't you look delightful? And you too, Warren – you look positively dashing."

Lainey cringed. She had once asked her Mother why she insisted on putting on a 'phone sex' voice whenever she had guests round. Mrs. Goldstein hadn't found it funny and had been particularly picky with her for a week.

Still, after the initial embarrassment, dinner went surprisingly well. If her Mother had been interested in Mr. Worthington's conversations before, she was completely absorbed in them now. She never once drew any attention to her wayward daughter, which of course suited Lainey just fine.

"Think you could cope with being my step-brother?" Lainey muttered to Warren under her breath as her Mother emitted a particularly flirtatious laugh.

"Yes, but I don't think I could cope with your Mother," Warren muttered back.

They shared a mischievous glance and a smile across the table. Had Mrs. Goldstein been paying any attention, she would have been thrilled.

* * *

After buying a change of clothes and washing the ones she had on in a small local laundrette, Ella found herself back in the police station. 

"Look, I know you should have been called to the scene, but the guy had a gun to the back of my head, I wasn't thinking straight – when someone told me they would drive me down to the station I just let him without even really thinking about it. I thought it was the best move to make."

"What is the make of the car?" the police officer sat in front of her asked wearily.

"Ford Fiesta, finesse model, 1.3 litre engine, and I don't know how your registration plates work so I can't tell you what year, but it was relatively new – it's a hire car," Ella said.

The police officer looked at her surprised.

"What?" Ella asked.

"I was expecting you to tell me it was blue then shrug," he confessed.

"It was blue," Ella said, "Kinda dark blue."

The officer sighed.

"I'll see what we can do – have you got a mailing address, a hotel room or something that we can send anything to if we find it?"

"No," Ella said, "I was on a road trip across the country, I've been sleeping in a different Motel every night. I also now can't afford a place to sleep because all my money was in the car."

"You have nothing?"

"Four euros, sixty pence and the good grace of a friend," Ella said with a slightly helpless shrug.

"What do you plan to do?" the Police officer asked.

"You are going to let me use your phone to make a couple of calls," Ella said.

"I am?" the police officer said.

Ella just looked at him for a moment.

"I am," he said, handing her the phone.

Ella took it and walked over to the other side of the room. It would make no difference but it gave her the pretence of privacy. She dialled the country code for the UK and then a number.

"Hello?" A male voice on the other end picked up.

"Daniel!" Ella said, his familiar voice sending a wave of relief through her body.

"Ella?" Daniel asked, "How you doing? How's the road trip going?"

"Disastrous," Ella said.

"What's up, babe?"

"Just about everything that could be 'up', I've had my car stolen by a man with a gun and all my belongings with it," Ella explained.

"That's… I… Are you ok?" Daniel managed.

"I'm fine, a bit shook up but I'm fine," Ella reassured him.

"Was your money in the car?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately yes, so I need your help," Ella said.

"What do you want me to do?"

Logan had stood around outside long enough to enjoy a good cigar by the time Ella emerged.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Better," Ella said. She paused uncertainly for a moment then turned to face him fully. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask," she said, "But could you take me as far as Chicago?"

* * *

Lainey spent most of the dinner trying not to laugh at Warren, who spent most of the dinner trying to make her laugh. Their parents were too absorbed in each other to notice them misbehaving. 

"I wish all the guests we have round occupied so much of my Mother's attention," Lainey said with a very unladylike snort of laughter.

"My Father was always a bit of a ladies' man," Warren said.

"Are you a ladies' man?" Lainey asked with a grin.

"If I want to be," Warren said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lainey laughed again, accidentally dropping her spoon in her soup, splashing the tablecloth.

"Oops," she said, mopping it up quickly with her napkin.

"You barbarian," Warren said with mock horror, "Where are your table manners?"

"Hidden away with the rest of my manners," Lainey said.

After the dinner, Lainey thought she had got away entirely, when her Mother caught up with her.

"Well, that went rather wonderfully, don't you think?" she asked, "See you can be civilised when you want to be!"

Lainey thought if her Mother knew about the soup incident, and the many other uncivilised antics that followed, she wouldn't be so full of praise.

"In fact," her Mother said, with a tone Lainey knew meant she had some big idea forming in her mind (normally bad news for Lainey), "we should have a party! Invite everyone we know. After all, Warren knows most of our friends from the days when he and your Father were inseparable."

"They're both called Warren?" Lainey asked.

"That is hardly important, Lainey darling, you should be asking when I am free to take you shopping for a dress. I'm free tomorrow by the way, we will go shopping then."

"No!" Lainey said, thinking of her interview.

"Why not?" her Mother asked suspiciously.

"Well, I uh…" Lainey thought fast, "Well, it's only been a day really since the Worthington's arrived – I know they are old friends, but do you really think they would be comfortable being left to their own devices? You should spend tomorrow planning, and find something for the Worthingtons to do the day after, then we can go shopping."

If her Mother was at all suspicious that Lainey wasn't protesting about going shopping, she didn't mention it.

"Of course, how thoughtless of me," she said, beaming at her daughter, "Thank you Lainey, perhaps some of my good example has got through to you after all. Tomorrow I will plan, then the day after we shall buy you a dress."

As soon as her Mother had swanned off again, Lainey groaned. Guests were bad enough, now a party to top it all off?

* * *

"What's in Chicago?" Logan asked as he found the main road that would take them there. 

"Friends of a friend," Ella said, "The police officer I spoke to let me borrow his phone. I called my friend Daniel and asked him to ask them if it was ok if I borrowed their address. The police guy said he needed an address for me, so he could send on my things if he found them."

"And these people in Chicago were ok with that?"

"Yeah, I said I would make my way up to them, and they said if I got here and my passport and things hadn't arrived I could spend another couple of days with them, but I hope my stuff beats me there," she said.

"Why? Don't you like his friends?"

"I've never met them," Ella said, "I would feel bad about just staying in a stranger's house."

"Says she sitting in a stranger's car quite happily," Logan said, looking over at her, eyebrows raised.

"Come on, you're hardly a stranger anymore – you took a bullet for me," Ella said, grinning up at him.

The world rolled past them outside as they headed towards Chicago. Logan told her it would take at least another day of travelling, so as soon as it got dark, Ella kept an eye out for motels and places to spend the night.

At around ten o'clock they pulled into a relatively cheap looking place and parked up for the night. Ella went straight into the petrol station and bought herself a toothbrush and yet another sandwich with the little money she had left, before wandering back over to where Logan was booking rooms for the night.

"Get a twin room," she said through a mouthful of bread, "It's cheaper."

"You ok with that?" Logan asked.

Ella nodded, unable to speak through the fresh bite of sandwich she had just taken.

"I'm more comfortable with that than spending all your money," she said.

"You're going to pay me back anyway, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back, so the less I spend the better," Ella said.

"That or you just want me," Logan said suggestively.

"If I _wanted_ you, Logan, I would have said get a double," Ella said with a smirk, before wandering back to the car to get her considerably reduced bag of things.

They wandered over to the room they would be sharing. It was luxurious enough to have an ensuite bathroom with a shower.

"Finally! A chance to get properly clean!" Ella said, and promptly locked herself in to have a shower.

She emerged ten minutes later, teasing the tangles out of her long red hair with her fingers.

"Better?" Logan asked.

"Much," Ella said, "As kinky as it was being covered in your blood, I can't say I much enjoyed it."

Logan smirked at her.

"So, drink?" he asked her.

"Definitely," Ella said, linking her arm with his, walking out of their room to wherever the nearest bar was.

* * *

Lainey woke from a restless sleep to find it was still night, just past one in the morning. She didn't feel much like trying to sleep anymore, so she decided to do what she always did when she couldn't sleep. Visit her Father. 

Slipping on a dressing gown and her wellies, she took out a torch she kept in her bedside cabinet and walked quietly through the house, creeping down the stairs and out of the back door.

By moonlight and torchlight she picked her way past Bo's stable, the paddock and down to the secret place that only she and her Mother knew about.

Lainey climbed the stairs and sat down on the decking.

"Hi Dad," she said.

The small memorial before her was a shrine to the late Jonathon Goldstein. There was no grave because there was no body. The sea had claimed that.

"I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you, I know it's been a while," Lainey said, smiling up at the central picture of her Father before her, "Truth is, I've been very busy lately, and not just fielding Mother's attempts to hook me up with some entirely unsuitable rich guy."

Lainey paused, looking up at the stars in the sky.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm really rude and horrible to Mother," she said, returning her attention to the memorial, "But I can't change who I am to please her. I'm not ever going to be the socialite princess she wants me to be. I know that disappoints her, and can only hope it doesn't disappoint you too."

She paused again, enjoying the silence and solitude of the memorial. Of course it was far from silent. The breeze was rustling the leaves, small animals were scrabbling about, avoiding the owls that were hooting to one another occasionally and her own breathing almost echoed through the trees. Of all the things in the woods by the memorial, only the soft beat of the owl's wings was truly silent.

"Although, it's not too bad at the moment, coz her latest victim is actually quite good fun. I think I might just manage to survive this round of guests without embarrassing her too much. It's not too hard to put up with all the rituals with Warren being so interesting and easygoing. He's the first potential suitor that I've genuinely liked – shame his Father won't let him be interested in girls."

Lainey paused in her monologue. Her voice had picked up in enthusiasm as she had started talking about Warren. What exactly was she admitting here? To her Father and to herself?

"You know," Lainey said, in a more subdued tone, "I've got an important interview tomorrow, so I better be getting back up to bed. It's for a job in a Vet, what I always wanted to do. Mother doesn't know, because I think if she did she'd do everything she could to stop me going. I hate to lie all the time, but I need to have my own life, away from this place. I hope you understand."

Lainey stood up looked down at her Father's memorial one last time, saying a quick prayer, wishing him every comfort and happiness wherever he was now, then headed back up to her bedroom.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from In A Dream by Longview._

_Next Chapter: Interview_

* * *


	5. Interview

Thanks to the people who've reviewed :) please keep them coming!

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Interview_

_She fills up ever corner  
Like she's born in black and white_

* * *

The bar they found was a little better than the last one. It was smoky and had an old-fashioned jukebox in one corner crooning golden oldies, but the atmosphere was nice. Ella had pulled her hair back into a scruffy ponytail once again and was enjoying her third pint of the evening.

"So, were you just doing this sort of thing before you ran into me?" Logan asked, "Cruising from one city to the next by day, drinking by night."

"Actually, I never dank once before I bumped into you – drinking is a lonely sport when you play it by yourself."

Logan laughed, draining his pint and ordering another.

"So," Ella asked, "the whole healing thing – does that mean you can drink as much as you want without worrying about your liver?"

"Even if I didn't have it I would drink as much as I wanted without worrying about my liver," Logan said, "What's the point of living if you don't have fun?"

"That can't be a good example to your students," Ella said with a wry grin.

"Students?" Logan questioned, "What students?"

"You live at a school, I figured you were a teacher," Ella said.

"Like I said before, I'm just the babysitter, and that's not exactly my choice of profession," Logan said, jabbing his cigar towards her in emphasis of his words.

"What would you rather do?" Ella asked.

Logan thought about it for a moment, but each time a potential career popped into his head, it was replaced by an image of one of the many inhabitants of the mansion – Rogue, Storm, even some of the younger kids he didn't even know by name.

"Nothing," he said.

"What, nothing as in doing nothing at all, or nothing, there's nothing I would rather do?" Ella asked.

"Nothing I would rather do," Logan admitted.

"You're just a big softie inside, aren't you?" Ella teased.

"What can I say," Logan said, leaning back in his chair, "I have a kind heart."

"I thought you weren't a good person," Ella said, regretting it as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Logan sat down. He was already sat down, but he seemed to shrink into his chair, the flirtatious manner retreating behind the gruff exterior which was a blanket over so much.

"Sorry," Ella said, "That was over the line."

"No," Logan said, "I've gotta come to terms with it all someday."

"You should try talking about it, you know," Ella said, "Even if it's just to some inanimate object. It helps – trust me."

"I was never much of a talker," Logan said, "'Specially to inanimate objects." A hint of a smirk graced his face.

"Then talk to me," Ella suggested, "As soon as we reach Chicago you can drive out of my life forever, you can offload on me without having to worry about the consequences. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

"I think I need to be a little more drunk to be having this conversation," Logan said.

"I'll second that," Ella said, finishing off her pint, "Another beer?"

"Actually, I was thinking about moving on to the whisky," Logan said.

"Excellent plan!" Ella said.

* * *

Lainey dressed in a moderately smart suit and snuck out of the house early that morning. She left a message for Warren with Ellie, telling him she'd be back later, and sorry for abandoning him. Ellie had been thoroughly amused when Lainey had given her the message.

"Are we begrudgingly deciding that not all rich guys are bad?" Ellie asked teasingly.

"He's a laugh," Lainey said neutrally, "And the first guy my Mother's tried to set me up with that wasn't just trying to get my clothes off – I owe him for that at least."

"Well, good for you," Ellie said, "He's really cute."

"El, saying he's a laugh is not insinuating that I am interested in him in _that_ way in the slightest," Lainey scoffed, her friend laughing.

"Whatever you say, Lainey – I saw you at dinner," Ellie said, "Good luck with the interview."

"Thanks," Lainey said, and left.

She caught the bus to the Practice, arriving a good fifteen minutes early. She spoke briefly to the receptionist and took a seat in the waiting room. She was nervous. She knew she could talk to people, and was fairly well qualified for the job, but she had no work experience, and so many hopes hinged on securing this job.

After about ten minutes a man in his late fifties came out of one of the offices, walking towards her, smiling warmly.

"Ah, my dear, you must be Elaine Goldstein," he said, shaking her hand, "Welcome, welcome, please step right through here."

Lainey smiled brightly as he guided her into a small but cosy office, indicating for her to take a seat by his desk. She expected him to sit behind the desk, but he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Now, Miss Goldstein," he began.

"Please, call me Lainey," Lainey said.

"Lainey it is then," the man said, "A very pretty name for a very pretty girl!"

He had a kindly old grandfather air to him and the rosy-faced smile of a man who liked a bit of tipple in the evening. Lainey took a liking to him instantly.

"My name is Geoffrey Warner," he said, "Now, I've just got to ask you a few questions, you know how the routine goes – reasons for wanting to work here, past experiences, that sort of thing. Then I'll take you for a quick look round, see if you're still interested in working here, then we'll take it from there."

Lainey nodded, her nerves dissipating by the minute.

"So, you studied Biology at University," Geoffrey said in a tone that indicated he wanted her to talk.

"Yes, at Oxford. I was tempted to study Vetinary Science, but decided to go for a more general course that would be more transferable, in case I changed my mind about wanting to be a vet," she said. It was a bit of a lie, but then, who didn't lie in their interviews?

"Yes, very sensible," Geoffrey said, "My son went to University to study Engineering and Mechanics. Decided halfway through that he didn't want to be a mechanical engineer anymore, so that was two years wasted. Still, he can fix my car if ever I need him to – saves me a fortune on garage prices!"

Lainey grinned as he winked at her conspiratorially.

"He works here now. All that mechanical stuff came in handy in the end – he works all the machines, keeps them running smoothly. Now, what experience do you have that you think would be valuable to us?"

"Well, I am a little lacking on the general work experience side of things," Lainey admitted.

"Ah yes, a lady of privilege from the manor house everyone in town wished they owned," Geoffrey said with a smile.

"But, I do have experiences with animals. I've had my own horse since I was young and have always been responsible for her care, and treatment when she got ill."

"So, some hands-on experience of basic procedures," Geoffrey said, nodding, "And you would like to work here because?"

"Because it's not only convenient, and a nice place, but I've always dealt with vets from here when I needed outside help with my horse and found them to be incredibly professional, efficient and considerate. I would love to work in a place that, for me, has such a good reputation."

"Now you're just trying to sweet talk me," Geoffrey said with a jovial smile.

"Perhaps," Lainey replied with a grin.

"Well, that's all I really needed to hear from you," he said, standing up, "I'll take you for a quick guided tour and then you can be on your way. I'll let you know whether or not we are giving you the position in a few days."

"Will that be a phone call, or letter?" Lainey asked, thinking of her Mother answering the phone and grimacing slightly.

"By letter is customary, unless you want me to make an exception," Geoffrey said.

"No, no, a letter's fine," Lainey said with a sigh of relief.

"Ok then, right this way," Geoffrey said.

* * *

"So, these guys would keep coming and coming," Logan said with elaborate arm gestures, "And I'd kick all their asses, because each time they hit me I kept recovering completely!"

Ella laughed into her glass, swallowing the last of her whisky before slamming it down on the table next to a line of others. Alcohol had made them lose their inhibitions, and seemingly any memory of the awkward conversation they had had earlier.

"Ok, ok," she said, "So let me get this straight – you lost your memory, wound up in Canada where you started a career of cage fighting to keep you in beer. Then you got rescued by two people in leather suits and were taken to live in a mansion where you've been ever since?"

"Pretty ridiculous, huh?" Logan said, laughing with her as he finished his whisky, slamming it down on the table like she had done with hers. They had had four or five each and were rather drunk because of it.

Ella giggled a little hysterically, resting her head on her hands as her chest twitched with laughter. Everything was so much funnier when you were drunk.

"Yep, pretty ridiculous," she said, "Do you have one of these leather suits?"

"Yeah," Logan admitted.

"I'd like to see you in that!" Ella said, snorting with laughter.

"Yeah, I bet you would," Logan said with a bit of a growl.

"I'd like to take a picture and post it on the Internet for everyone to laugh at," Ella said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't pose for anyone," Logan said.

"You don't have to worry anyway, coz you know what?" Ella said, holding back another burst of laughter, "That guy drove off with my camera!"

They both burst out laughing, wiping the tears from their eyes as they tried to get their breathing under control again. It was the most fun Logan had had in ages and, he would later realise, the first night he hadn't dwelt on Jean in a long time too.

"So, what about you, why are you in America?" Logan asked her more seriously once he had calmed down a little, shuffling on his chair, looking over at her intently.

"Oh you know," Ella said, staring around at the ceiling wistfully, "Just exploring a new place, seeing some sights, "Soul cleansing…" She slurred.

"The only sights you've been seeing are motels and open roads," Logan said, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"That's not true!" Ella protested, "You're forgetting the petrol stations." She added with a giggle.

"A _gas_ station isn't exactly a major tourist attraction," Logan said.

He was laughing so much it was starting to hurt, and that meant he had been laughing an awful lot, as when muscles recovered from any strains instantly it took a lot to make them ache.

"I've seen more of this country than most Americans will see in their lifetime," Ella said.

"But nothing worth seeing," Logan teased.

"I saw you," Ella said.

* * *

"Through here is the main operating theatre," Geoffrey said, pointing out a door, "We have a horse in there with a blocked intestine at the moment so I can't really show you in."

Lainey gave a small smile and nod to show she understood.

"Down the end of that corridor is the kennels and cattery. We also have stables and small animal habitats, so that any animals requiring more long term treatment have a place to stay," Geoffrey explained, "Now, follow me and I'll show you the staff facilities."

Lainey followed him down the end of a corridor and into a small but homely staff room.

"We have basic cooking facilities, and usually enough seating for everyone," Geoffrey said, "There is also a place to keep your coat, and each member of staff is assigned with a locker. There is also a system of pigeonholes for communicating with members of staff you don't see on a day to day basis."

Lainey looked round the room. The only person in it was a tall, dark-haired man who was tinkering with something.

"How's that going Danny?" Geoffrey asked.

"Almost there," Danny said, "Just have to recalibrate it and it should be in working order."

He looked up and, noticing that Geoffrey wasn't alone, stood up and walked over.

"Hi there," he said, shaking Lainey's hand.

"Lainey this is Danny, my son. Danny, this is Lainey," Geoffrey said, "She's applied for Sarah's position."

"Ah," Danny said, "So, what do you think of the place?" he asked.

"I really like it," Lainey said honestly, smiling as she looked him right in the eyes.

As Danny was Geoffrey's son, the impression she made on him was likely to be almost as important as the one she made on Geoffrey, for if the older man had any doubts about her it would likely be Danny's opinion that swayed him either way.

"Well, good luck to you," Danny said, smiling back, "And maybe see you around!"

Geoffrey walked with her back out to the front entrance of the building.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Nope," Lainey said.

"Then I shall let you get back to whatever it is you had planned for the rest of the day," Geoffrey said with a smile, "Thank you for coming Lainey."

"No, thank you," Lainey said with a gracious smile, waving as she walked down the path, heading back to the bus.

When she arrived back she snuck through the house to her room and changed into more typical clothes. Once she looked like she hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary she wandered round, looking for Warren. She found him watching her Mother and his Father discussing something and making calls through a gap in the doorway.

"Looks like they're planning something," he said, turning to her as she approached.

"Yeah, my Mother has grand ideas of throwing you a party," Lainey explained, "Sorry about abandoning you this morning – I trust you got my message."

"I did," Warren said, turning to her, "The maid seemed very amused about something when she gave it to me."

"She just thinks it's funny because I'm not usually so courteous," Lainey said, "Normally I tell her that she hasn't seen me."

"Well, thank you," Warren said, "I'm glad you make an exception for me. The maid informed me that I scored brownie points for not trying to undress you – do all the other boys do that?"

Lainey laughed at his flirtatious grin.

"Traitor," she muttered, thinking of Ellie, "For your information, Mr. Worthington, I have never let any boy undress me."

"Is that because you are pure and saintly?" Warren asked teasingly.

"No, if I want to get naked I can do it myself!" Lainey joked.

"You're being incredibly forward for a girl who not two days ago was trying to offend me with the smell of manure and horse."

"Perhaps I know you can take a joke," Lainey said as they walked outside.

"Or perhaps you've changed your mind and want me," Warren said, drawing up very close to her, looking down at her with a mock self-loving manner.

Lainey considered him for a moment then shook her head, barely containing her laughter, and walked away.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said, winking at Warren, who was still grinning in a flirtatiously.

* * *

"Is the world spinning or is it me?" Ella asked as she leaned on Logan, walking with him back to the room they would be sharing.

"I think it's you, darling," Logan said. His healing factor had kicked in overtime and was doing a wonderful job of sobering him right up. Ella, however, was probably going to pass out any second. "Watch yourself!" he said, catching her as she tripped over the pavement.

"God, I haven't been this drunk in ages," she said, still surprisingly coherent, "I'll remember why in the morning!" she trailed off into giggles.

Logan looked over at her. Even in the moonlight he could pick out the garish scratch across her cheek where that jackass with a gun had struck her. She was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow, hangover or no. A knock like she had taken could leave you with concussion – he was impressed at how well she had managed to ignore it all day. The girl was tough and gutsy in more ways that just the one.

"Come on, up the steps," Logan said, practically carrying her the last leg of the journey. As she struggled to make the steps, he swept her up into his arms, carrying her essentially one handed as he scrambled around for the door key.

Once he located it he opened the door and carried her over to her bed. After laying her on it as centrally as he could, he turned back to the door and locked it, before getting changed out of his clothes, splashing his face and brushing his teeth.

"You know, this was really fun," Ella said as he walked back in.

She was lying unmoved from where he had put her, staring up at the ceiling with a slightly wistful, dreamy expression. Logan looked up at the ceiling to see if there was anything there that was catching her attention in particular but couldn't see anything. He figured she was probably watching the light shade spin round.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Logan said, lying across his bed looking over at her.

"Funny, isn't it? How things work out," Ella mumbled, sleepiness kicking in as she rolled over to look at him, "I mean, I only met you a couple of days ago and here we are, sleeping in the same room…"

"I hope you don't snore," Logan joked.

Ella laughed, lying back so she was flat on her back.

"I probably will tonight," she said, putting a hand to her head before resting it on the pillow above her head. "Goodnight Logan," she said, closing her eyes.

"Night El," Logan said.

"Don't call me that," Ella muttered, then fell fast asleep.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall._

_Next Chapter: Honesty

* * *

_


	6. Honesty

Hey guys here is a shiny new chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming :)_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6 - Honesty_

_She comes to me like a piece of summer,  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most_

* * *

"So where were you all morning?" Warren asked as he walked with Lainey down to the stables. 

"It's a secret," Lainey replied, nimbly leaping the fence into the paddock where Bo was running around.

The horse trotted straight over and allowed Lainey to lead her back into the stables without any fuss. Warren supposed they shared a very close bond, having grown up together. He walked round into the stables, leaning on the doorframe, watching Lainey as she brushed and fed Bo.

"A secret?" Warren asked, "I don't know, abandon me all day in a strange house and then don't even tell me why?"

Lainey laughed, smiling over at him.

"Ok, I was at an interview," she said, finishing brushing down Bo and moving onto the feed.

"What for?"

"A job," Lainey said.

"At a vet?"

"So you do listen to me!" Lainey said with a grin, "That's another helping of brownie points for you."

"That's two helpings in one day, I'm doing well," Warren laughed.

"I'm not actually all that hard to impress," Lainey said, giving Bo another affectionate pat then leaving her stable, "I'll consider most people who don't just see me as a pair of legs."

"Well, you do have nice legs," Warren said teasingly.

Lainey poked him in the chest as she walked past.

"Watch it, you," she said, pointing at him warningly, "I might not be so apologetic when I abandon you next time!"

She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help laughing after a while.

"So, how do you think it went?" Warren asked.

"Well, I hope it went well," she said, "I mean, I don't have much work experience, which could go against me, but I'm qualified enough for the job."

"Well, good luck to you, I hope you get it."

"I should know in a week or so," Lainey said.

"Does your Mother know?" Warren asked.

"Nope," Lainey said.

"I'll remember not to mention it around her then," Warren said with a grin.

"One day I imagine my Mother and I will get along again," Lainey said, more seriously, "We are just too different at the moment and we drive each other up the wall. I never liked her as much as Dad, but I don't by any means hate her. I just wanted you to know that."

"I wish I could say the same of my Father," Warren said with surprising resentment.

"I thought you said your Father was just misguided?" Lainey said.

"So you do listen to me," Warren attempted to joke, but his heart wasn't in it. After a moment he sighed, "He is just misguided, but we'll never get along. We are too different."

"Never say never," Lainey said, "Life has a habit of throwing things at us that change everything completely."

* * *

"Morning," Logan said as Ella sat up on her bed. 

She hadn't moved from where she had collapsed into bed the night before and was incredibly stiff as a consequence. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes and her head was ringing.

"I knew that fourth whisky was a bad idea," she said, massaging her temple with her palm.

"Lucky for you I've been up a couple hours already," Logan said, "And I've been preparing."

He presented her with a glass of water and a plate with two aspirin in the centre of it. Ella laughed despite her headache and took them gratefully, draining all the water in the glass.

"Delicious," she said, "One of these days I'll heed the advice of an old friend and not drink so much."

"This friend of yours sounds boring," Logan said, "Is that why they are an 'old' friend?"

"Actually, he was lovely," Ella said, pointing an accusing finger at Logan for daring to speak ill of an old friend.

"Yeah right," Logan said.

"You can have good fun without excessive alcohol," Ella said as she stepped into the bathroom.

Logan rolled his eyes, snorting with contempt, before pulling out another cigar and starting to smoke it.

Ella had a nice long shower, making a mental note to buy a hairbrush. She doubted Logan would have one, and the thought of the tedious procedure of brushing her hair with her fingers again was ruining her enjoyment of the shower.

Feeling a lot better, she dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a semi-presentable ponytail. She checked over herself quickly in the mirror, examining the tender bruising on her cheek. She was going to look quite a state for a few days, and because of the scabs on the scratches she couldn't just cover it up with foundation and concealer.

It didn't really matter though. She wasn't going to bump into anyone she knew, or otherwise cared about how she looked around. With a bit of luck the worst of it would be healed before she headed back home. That way Daniel would fuss less.

He had thought the whole trip to be a bit of an odd and rather stupid idea, but then he hadn't known her reasons for taking it. Then again, she thought, if he had he would probably have thought her even more stupid.

Coming was a decision she would have to live with though, and she wasn't about to let a stupid scratch stop her enjoying the rest of her time in America.

"That's turning into a real shiner," Logan said as soon as she emerged.

"Thank you," Ella said, "At least now I know you look at my face…"

Logan smirked.

"What kind of a brute do you take me for?" he asked.

"I don't take you for any kind of brute at all," Ella said, "I take you for a male, and unless you've had drastic plastic surgery and hormone therapy, I think I'm fairly safe in that assumption. I also happen to know you hang around with a load of women who dress up in kinky leather outfits and that this is probably the only reason you endure being the school babysitter."

"So you remember what we were talking about last night," Logan teased, "That's a good sign."

"I wasn't that drunk," Ella said, putting her things back into her bag.

"Sure, darling, that's what they all say," Logan said, holding open the door for her as they headed over to the car together.

* * *

The interview had taken it out of Lainey, and as a consequence she all but drifted off to sleep mid-afternoon. 

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and so she and Warren had been keeping each other company in one of the many sitting room like areas in the house rather than braving the breezy, rain dampened great outdoors.

Lainey was lying on a sofa, her feet dangling over the arm of it in a very inelegant manner. Warren sat as he always did – very stiffly and somewhat awkwardly. He was flicking through a random book he had pulled from a bookshelf in the corner while she dozed, occasionally murmuring something sleepily to him.

"Do you like parties?" she asked one time.

"Not much," Warren said with a shake of his head, "I'm not keen on having so many people in one small space, I find it very claustrophobic. But don't worry – I'm an expert at making it look like I'm having a good time."

"You'll have to teach me," Lainey said, "I'm rubbish at that."

"You just don't even try!" Warren grinned.

"Maybe I'll try this time," Lainey said, "It might be the last stupid party I have to endure ever."

"Will you leave here, if you get the job?"

"I've already looked into flats and apartments in the city," Lainey said, "I just need to get away, find myself some friends, people who know me for who I am, not just my family's reputation."

"A bit of soul searching and self discovery?"

"That's about the size of it," Lainey said with a smile, "I'm glad you understand. I did worry that I was being too rash…"

"Sounds to me like you've thought it through pretty carefully," Warren said.

"Yes, but it sounds to me like you have nothing but polite things to say to me, how can I trust you to tell the truth?" Lainey said, teasing him in a light, sleepy manner that Warren found surprisingly endearing.

"I am nothing but honest with you, honestly," Warren joked.

"I'll take your word for it," Lainey said, before adjusting her position on her sofa and drifting off again.

She was pretty when she was asleep. She was fairly pretty when she was awake, but there was a peacefulness about her when she was sleeping that she didn't exhibit while awake. She always looked so guarded, and almost calculating, constantly watching out for pitfalls and trying desperately not to turn into her Mother.

Warren sighed heavily. She was funny, clever and interesting, but he wasn't at all honest with her, starting with the fairly major detail that he was a mutant.

* * *

Ella slept most of the morning asleep as Logan drove them closer to Chicago. The events of the previous day had finally caught up with her, as well as the shock, and there was nothing for it but to close her eyes and sleep it off. 

When she woke they had stopped, and Logan wasn't in the car. She sat up properly in her chair to have a look around and spotted him returning with a bag of things from a small shop.

"Lunch is served," he said, dumping the bag on her lap, "Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty."

"Yesterday was a long day," Ella said.

She put her hand to her cheek. It was getting painful to talk, and eating would probably be worse, but that wasn't going to stop her. It was starting to feel rather like she had something stuck to the side of her face that was at once part of her head and not. A very strange feeling to say the least.

"How's your head?" Logan asked as he fired up the engine and pulled back onto the main road.

"Head, not so bad," Ella said, "Face feels a bit strange though."

"Looks it too," Logan said.

"You know just how to make a girl feel great about herself, don't you," Ella said dryly.

"I'm just being honest, darling," Logan said with a smirk.

"Guys are only ever honest when it comes to insulting," Ella said.

She rummaged through the bag and took out a pasty that caught her eye. She was sick to death of living on sandwiches and welcomed the change, even if it was slightly soggy and barely lukewarm.

"You eat too fast," Logan said as he watched her scoff the pasty.

"I was hungry!" Ella protested, "And since when have you been etiquette master?"

"Food is like a good cigar," Logan said, "if you have it too fast you don't enjoy it."

"Now you're being poetical," Ella said, "I'm beginning to think I wasn't the only one who took a knock to the head."

"Now that's just rude," Logan said.

"I'm just being honest, darling," Ella said with a grin.

Logan smiled, concentrating back on the road. She was an interesting woman, as good at taking crap as she was at dealing it out. Logan admired that. He also admired how, even without the influence of alcohol she just said exactly what she wanted, no beating around the bush, no delicacy and politeness. In short she was very much like a female version of him.

Logan thought with a grimace of how his last encounter of a female version of him had ended. Deathstrike… Sometimes he still felt bad about killing her. It wasn't like he had had a choice, but then she hadn't either. Under the influence of Stryker's mind control serum, she had become a killing machine. She was probably into flower arranging in reality.

"So, last night you were talking about 'Storm' and 'Rogue'," Ella said, breaking his line of thought, bringing him back to the present, "are your friends really called that?"

"No," Logan said, "They're nicknames, codenames if you like. Storm can control the weather so…"

"Go figure," Ella said with a grin. "Do you have a nickname?" she asked.

"I… uh," Logan stammered, for the first time in her company a little embarrassed.

"Which translates as 'yes'," Ella said, grinning wider despite the pain it caused, "Like I said before Logan, you're just a big softy. So what is it then?"

"Wolverine," he admitted.

"Isn't that a small bear thing?"

"Yes," Logan replied shortly.

"Why are you called that?"

Logan sighed and shook his head. Damn over-inquisitive woman…

"Because of these," he said, extending his claws.

Ella watched with the same expression she had worn as she watched his shot wound heal – something caught between horror and scientific interest. To her credit she didn't shriek or recoil like most humans would, let alone human women.

"That's got to hurt," she said as he retracted them, "What are they made of, because they sure as hell aren't biological!"

"Adamantium," Logan said, "It's supposed to be indestructible."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," Ella said, "I never paid much attention in Chemistry."

"Really? You sound like a private school girl to me. Pigtails and blazer, straight As."

"That's called a British accent," Ella said with a grin, "I went to public school with the best of them."

"Whatever, princess, I bet you still had pigtails and straight As."

"Pigtails yes, until I was about ten, straight As, no," Ella said, "I failed French."

* * *

Lainey managed to wake herself up a little in time for some dinner. Her Mother was still occupied phoning people so she had a wonderfully etiquette free meal with Warren and Ellie in the kitchen. 

They laughed and joked together, Ellie telling Warren of all the horribly embarrassing things Lainey had done over the years, while Lainey hid her head, mortified but laughing none the less.

"Come on, I've had enough embarrassment at her hands now," Lainey complained, "You must have done something embarrassing when you were younger Warren, do share it with us please."

Warren tried to think, but couldn't. Every time he tried to remember anything from his past he saw the same thing. Knife in his hand, pain like he had never felt before or since, and bloodied feathers on the floor and sink. His Father's face – such intense disappointment, an expression he had worn ever since.

"Oh, I've done loads of embarrassing things, but, I'm not going to tell you any of them," he said with a grin. How fake it felt to him, but his company seemed not to notice.

"Spoil sport," Ellie said.

"I don't hear you volunteering any information," Lainey retorted.

"Let's talk about something else now shall we…" Ellie said.

"Spoil sport," Warren said with a grin.

"Lainey was right about you," Ellie said, "You are a laugh. A businessman with a sense of humour! Never thought I'd see the day…"

She walked off, grinning to herself and began to tidy the kitchen and do her various other duties.

"So, what exactly is the business that you and your Father do?" Lainey asked, "Nothing shady I hope."

Warren laughed.

"No, my Father owns a pharmaceutical company and runs it. I don't really have much to do with it…"

"So what do you do?"

"Not much really," Warren said, _hide out in my apartment and try to avoid the world that would hate me if they knew what I really was_.

Lainey frowned as a dark expression crossed his face.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Warren looked up at her and smiled, "I was just sure for a moment that there was something I'd forgotten, something I needed to do – ever get that feeling?"

"Yeah, all the time," Lainey said, "Like now, I'm sure there was something I was supposed to tell you but… Oh! I remember. I'm disappearing again tomorrow. My Mother wants to take me dress shopping…"

"Fun for you," Warren said.

"Tell me about it…" Lainey muttered, "So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know – you've finished university, had a year or so to relax, think about things, what next?"

"You know, I really don't know," Warren admitted, "I always just assumed that I would follow in my Father's footsteps. It didn't really occur to me that I had any other choice."

"I think a lot of kids from family businesses have that problem."

"It's supposed to be the biggest killer of ambition, having really rich parents."

"That's why you have to do something completely different to whatever it is they did," Lainey said, "That way you're never comparing yourself to your parents and what you achieve is your own, and you have to work for it."

"What did your Father do?"

"He was fortunate, or unfortunate to be born into great wealth, but he did have quite a successful military career. Joined the army when he was twenty-one, trained as a mechanic. When he met my Mother he transferred to the RAF and became a pilot. Said he thought the uniform and the glamour would be more appealing."

Warren grinned as Lainey laughed fondly at the memory.

"Of course, Mother put a stop to all that nonsense, though he did have his own plane, and she even let him fly it occasionally."

"So this house has been in your family for generations?" Warren asked.

"Yeah," Lainey said, "There's a room on the second floor dedicated to portraits of all the ancestors who bothered to have them done."

"Do you think you'll live here someday?"

Lainey looked around at the room they were in, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I doubt it," she said, "I've never really felt like this was mine, and besides, even if I do live here, my Mother will still be the last Goldstein to ever live here, so it's not like I've got an obligation."

"Was that Lainey admitting she would like to get married?" Ellie called as she dried up some plates.

"Shut up, El," Lainey called back, smiling widely.

Later, while Warren was occupied talking to his Father, Ellie sought out Lainey.

"I can see why you like him," she said to her.

"What?" Lainey asked turning around.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ellie said with a grin.

"I know, I just don't like that you are thinking that!" Lainey said, "Because it's not like that."

"It so is like _that_, Lainey, and you know that," Ellie said.

"This conversation is so ridiculous I'm not even sure what we're talking about any more," Lainey said laughing.

"No, me either," Ellie laughed, "I was talking about Warren to start with, and how you fancy him."

"I do not!" Lainey said.

"Why not?" Ellie asked, "I do."

Lainey burst out laughing.

"What?" Ellie said, "he's nice, and he's cute. Holds himself a bit funny though, do you think he has a problem with his back?"

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Annie by Vanessa Carlton_

_Next Chapter: Dress Shopping

* * *

_


	7. Dress Shopping

I am back from my month of hard work writing my novel!! It's over 50,000 words, but not finished yet, so it's all looking good :)

Anyway, here's a new chapter for you, and I will update Nightshade as soon as I can!

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming xXx

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Dress Shopping_

_The shape of her horizon  
Makes the morning sun _

* * *

Ella and Logan drove all day, not stopping again until late, when they pulled into another shady looking motel. Ella decided it wasn't the best idea in the world to go out drinking again, and settled herself down to sleep fairly early so that they might get an earlier start the next morning. Logan said if they drove solidly all day, starting nice and early they would make it to Chicago by lunchtime the day after.

Ella was keen to get there, not because she wasn't enjoying Logan's company, but because she didn't want to be reliant on him any more. She felt guilty for every penny he spent on her.

According to plan, she was up at seven the next morning, and ready to leave by eight. It was considerably better than the eleven o'clock start they had had the morning before.

"How you feeling?" Logan asked her as soon as they were on their way.

In all honesty she felt terrible. She was at the 'worse before it gets better' stage of recovery. Her head was pounding and her face itched.

"Shit," she told him, "But I'll live. Where have you been hiding the aspirin?"

"Glove compartment," Logan told her.

She opened it and rummaged around. She found the packet and dry swallowed a couple before stashing it away again. As she went to shut the glove compartment, a photograph among the junk in there caught her eye.

"Who's this?" she asked, pulling it out to take a look.

It was Logan stood with a girl who had long brown hair with two white stripes at the front. They were both smiling happily and Logan had a protective arm around her shoulder.

"That's Rogue, Marie," Logan said, looking over, "Bobby's girlfriend."

"Your stray from Laughlin City?" Ella asked.

"Yeah."

"Why does she wear those gloves?"

"Because she can't touch people without hurting them," Logan said, "So she wears the gloves to avoid that contact."

"That's terrible," Ella said sadly.

"She's ok now, she got the Cure," Logan said, "Some people think Mutants who got the cure were cowards, but I can't say I blame her."

"No…" Ella said, a strangely distant tone entering her voice.

"Hey, you were in San Fransisco a few days back – how's it looking?" Logan asked.

"The Bridge is still in ruins, stretching out to Alcatraz," Ella said, "There were loads of burned up cars being removed when I was there."

"Pyro…" Logan muttered under his breath.

"It must have been one hell of a fight," Ella said.

"It was," Logan said.

"You talk like you were there," Ella said.

"I was. It was me and five others, plus all the human guards at the lab, against Magneto and his army."

"Magneto the guy who did the bridge?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "He was going to kill a young Mutant kid, the source of the Cure, being kept at the labs, along with all the rest of the humans there. We had to stop him."

"Six of you?" Ella looked at him with shocked eyes, "How did you manage it?"

"Us and Magneto go way back," Logan said with a shrug, "we knew his weakness."

"What is his weakness?" Ella asked.

"Theatrics," Logan said with a snort, "and he's too cocky – he likes to gloat when he thinks he has you beat. While he was doing that someone snuck up behind him and gave him a shot of the Cure."

"And the kid?"

"Safe," Logan said.

"Was he… was he being looked after ok?" she asked, "While at the lab that is?"

"Well, Hank went to check it out and said he seemed to be perfectly comfortable," Logan said with a shrug.

Ella relaxed back into her chair.

"What's up?" Logan asked, sensing her change in mood.

"Just the thought of a kid being experimented on," Ella said, staring resolutely out of the window.

Logan decided against pressing the issue further.

* * *

Lainey got up early in accordance with her Mother's wishes, and after dressing and eating, met her in the hallway.

"I've called Matthew to drive us to the city," she said as Lainey approached, tying her hair back in preparation for a hard day's work.

She had been shopping with her Mother only a couple of times before. Usually Mrs. Goldstein bypassed her completely and just bought clothes that she liked, or Lainey went by herself and bought things she liked. Her wardrobe, as a consequence, was full of clothes of contrasting styles.

"What did you do that for? I could have driven us," Lainey said.

"You drive like a lunatic," her Mother said haughtily.

"I had a friend at Uni who used to take me off-roading in his Landrover," Lainey said, a little offended, "I know how to safely handle a car, probably better than Matthew."

"Driving is about making your passenger feel safe," Mrs. Goldstein said, "and I do not feel safe with you!"

"Ok, ok," Lainey said, "whatever, I don't want to get into an argument about it now. Lets just go, get this dress and get back as quickly and smoothly as possible."

Matthew arrived a few minutes later and before long they were in the city centre, heading for a posh dress shop that Mrs. Goldstein adored. Thankfully the journey wasn't too long, else Lainey feared she might have throttled her Mother. The two of them together in an enclosed space was never a good thing.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goldstein," a shop assistant said as they walked in, "How lovely to see you again!"

"I hope your girls are ready, Alice," Mrs. Goldstein said, "Because I have a mission for you."

She grabbed Lainey by the shoulders and dragged her in front of the shop assistant.

"I want an outfit to make my daughter look like a princess. I will spare no expense," she proclaimed, "Dress, shoes, accessories, the works. Oh and if you can persuade her to do something with her hair then I will take you all out to dinner!"

"Of course," Alice said with a smile, summoning her girls with a wave of a hand before looking Lainey up and down, "Now, what size are you, my dear?"

"Er, ten, maybe twelve?" Lainey said with a shrug.

She hated dress sizes. So much depended on what shop you were in (not to mention how many cakes you had been eating recently) and she always bought baggy clothes anyway – they were more comfortable. The tightest clothes she owned, besides a few dresses she tried to avoid wearing, were her jodhpurs.

Alice and Mrs. Goldstein shared a look.

"I did say it would be a mission," Mrs. Goldstein said.

* * *

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ella asked after a moment.

Logan looked over at her warily but nodded. Her mood had darkened, and he didn't need his super senses to tell that. Perhaps this was her roundabout way of talking about whatever was bothering her. Women liked to talk, he knew.

"When was the last time you cried?"

Logan raised an eyebrow in her direction. He hadn't been expecting her to ask that. Admittedly, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but certainly not that.

"Sorry," Ella said when he didn't answer, "It's just… You seem to me to have a lot on your mind. You said to me the other night that you'd have to get over it someday. Now I don't know what 'it' is, but I just wondered if you had had a good cry about it. Sometimes it helps."

Logan thought about Scott who had done nothing but cry really since Jean died. It sure hadn't helped him. Logan himself had never really cried for her, not the first or second time she had died. He had been angry – shouted and screamed a lot, but never gave into the grief that had been eating him up inside.

"When was the last time you cried?" he asked, turning the question away from him.

"You're asking the wrong question," Ella said with a grin, "With me it's 'when did you last watch Titanic?' That film gets me every time."

"And you call me a softy," Logan smirked.

"I'm a girl," Ella said, "It's allowed. Although I did have a boyfriend once whose favourite film was Titanic. I thought he was really soft and sensitive, but it turned out he thought it was funny when all the people were falling off the boat…"

"Can't say I've ever seen it," Logan said.

"Then that's it!" Ella said, "Next time you feel like going for a road trip, watch Titanic instead. Have a good cry and you'll feel better. You won't have to worry Marie and the others that way."

She laughed at his sour expression, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Maybe not then," she said when she managed to stop laughing, "It was a thought anyway…"

She started to laugh again. Logan rolled his eyes and left her to her hysterics for a moment.

"So," Logan said when he could take her giggling no more, "How long are you in America for?"

"Thinking of getting rid of me already?" Ella teased.

"If you keep laughing at the thought of me watching Titanic!" Logan said, grinning, "No, I was thinking about how much time you have left to get to a place with an airport."

Ella shuddered at the thought of being in an aeroplane.

"I've got as long as I need, within reason," she said, "So I've got plenty of time to get to New York."

"As long as you need?" Logan questioned, "don't you work or something?"

"Yeah, I do, but my boss is my best friend, and taking time off as unpaid leave helps grease the wheels a little anyway."

"It's alright for some," Logan said gruffly.

"You seem to have the same privileges as me," Ella pointed out.

"I'm my own boss," Logan said.

"Everyone has someone above them on the authority ladder," Ella said.

"What about the President?" Logan asked.

"God?" Ella said with a grin and a shrug.

* * *

Lainey diligently tried on four or five dresses while her Mother and Alice compared and analysed each. They decided on one after much deliberation, and complaints from Alice about how difficult Lainey was to dress.

"You must be the only red head I know who has such tan skin!" she said, "It makes you look ridiculous in most of the colours which suit girls with auburn hair."

"She spends far too much time with that horse of hers," her Mother said, "That's what causes it."

"You on the other hand, Elizabeth my dear, are a dream to dress," Alice told her, "A regular English Rose!"

Mrs. Goldstein smiled. It was true, Lainey thought, she was a beautiful woman. Long golden curls fell about her shoulders, her skin was peaches and cream and her eyes a clear, sparkling blue. Her features were dainty and well balanced, and she had an elegance and grace about her that brought the whole package together to make her a stunning specimen of the human race. More than one man had fallen about her feet, head over heels in love. Jonathon Goldstein had just been the lucky one.

Lainey had her Father's hair, thick and unruly, and never let it grow long enough to see if she had her Mother's curls. Her skin was a patchwork of suntan and her eyes very bland brown. Her nose was too long and she didn't have a graceful bone in her body. She didn't think she was ugly, just rather pale in comparison to her Mother.

But, they got there in the end, choosing a long dark blue dress that Lainey actually quite liked. After that, the girls moved on to finding her shoes and jewellery, while Alice and her Mother discussed her hair at great length.

"There's just so much of it!" Mrs. Goldstein said, tugging at Lainey's hair with one hand, "It looks a mess no matter what you do."

"You should tie it all up like this," Alice said. Lainey couldn't see what she was doing – her concentration was rather taken up with all the shoes being presented to her. She shook her head at a pair of shoes with heels like weapons, nodding over to the kitten heels another girl was routing through.

"Yes, that would work," her Mother was saying, "Though I dare say it will all have fallen out within ten minutes."

"Your daughter isn't ten years old any more, I'm sure she won't be doing anything that would cause that," Alice said.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe," Mrs. Goldstein said.

"So what's the occasion?" Alice asked as she took out a collection of expensive jewellery from a cupboard and began holding it up to Lainey one piece at a time. Lainey didn't even get a choice in jewels it seemed, as before she could even comment on each piece, Alice had either shook her head and discarded it, or nodded and put it to one side.

"We have old friends of Jonathon's over from America," Mrs. Goldstein said, "I thought it would be nice for them to see some of the old crowd again."

The 'crowd', as far as Lainey was aware, was all the rich people in the area, and never changed, so how her Mother could refer to it as 'old' escaped her. They were all the people that Lainey despised so much, but she was surprised to find herself not thinking of how she could ruin the evening. Instead she was thinking of how it wouldn't be so bad with Warren for company.

"Oh, that's nice," Alice said approvingly, "I'm sure they'll really enjoy it."

Lainey resisted a smirk at the thought of what Warren had said earlier about not like parties.

"I was thinking of having that caterer, what's his name… Jordan O'Neill, do the food. Do you know if he's any good?" her Mother asked.

"I've heard good things about him from other customers," Alice said, holding up a particularly interesting piece of jewellery against Lainey.

It was an elaborate blue choker adorned with sapphires and diamonds. The thing that Lainey liked about it was alongside the precious jewels and metals hung small, soft white feathers. Alice caught her looking at it with interest and picked it back out of the 'consider' pile and placed it around her neck.

"Very unusual this piece," Alice said, "it will suit you."

She fastened it at the back and arranged it neatly about her neck, before rummaging through the boxes for the rest of the set. With it came a pair of earrings with three gemstones in a line with one of the feathers at the bottom. Lainey thought they were beautiful.

"Just shoes and a bag to go then," Alice said, rubbing her hands together as she went to join her girls in the search.

* * *

The bump on the back of Ella's head made sitting in a car very uncomfortable business. She couldn't rest her head against the seat because it hurt, so she had to hold it forwards, which also hurt after a while. It meant she was constantly shuffling about to try and get comfortable. It was irritating Logan to no end.

"Can't you sit still for five minutes?" he asked.

"No," Ella said irritably, "My head hurts too much."

Logan snarled a little, trying to concentrate back on the road. Within ten minutes he was ready to snap at her again.

"If you don't stop fidgeting, it's not going to be your head you're worrying about," he threatened.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ella snapped back, "I can't really help it that I got smacked round the face by a guy with a gun and then fell to the floor and cracked my head on the pavement!"

"Sorry," Logan said, "Do you want to stop for a minute or two?"

"No, I want to get to Chicago," Ella said, "I'll try and sit still."

"A couple of minutes rest isn't going to make a difference," Logan said, but Ella didn't respond so he kept driving.

"You need to get some music for your car," Ella said after a while.

"See if the radio works if you like," Logan suggested.

Ella pressed at the buttons experimentally, but all she could tune into was static.

"I thought that would be a problem," Logan said.

"Bloody crappy old banger," Ella grumbled.

Logan looked over at her. Her lips were twitching slightly as she tried not to smile, but she couldn't hold it in for long. Soon they were both laughing. It was one of those strange moments where no one really knows what is funny, but they laugh anyway. The tension in the car dissipated and the animosity they had been feeling towards each other was soon forgotten.

"It gets me around," Logan said.

"It only gets you where ever I need to be at the moment," Ella said.

"I said I was going where ever the road took me, and right now the road is taking me to Chicago," Logan said.

Ella smiled up at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

It took an irritatingly long time to find matching shoes and bag to go with the outfit already assembled, but they got there in the end. When they had paid and were sat back in the car, Lainey realised she was thoroughly exhausted. All she had really done was sat there and had people bring her things to accept or decline, but it had taken it out of her.

They had spent a ridiculous amount of money, but when you were millionaires that really didn't matter. Lainey would have preferred the money went to charity, but at least what they had bought with it she actually liked, so she didn't feel it was too wasteful.

She was surprised by how late it was by the time they got home. There was no time for the preparation of a posh meal, so Lainey enjoyed another quick dinner in the kitchen again.

She caught up with Warren afterwards as she walked down to check Bo was still in good supply of food. They walked together, talking animatedly all the way from the paddock to the house and inside, before parting ways at the top of the stairs.

Neither noticed Mrs. Goldstein beaming at them delightedly from the sitting room window.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Mississipi by Train._

Next Chapter: Chicago

* * *


	8. Chicago

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 - Chicago

_She's just reminiscing, __  
__Blood, sweat, and one thing's missing

* * *

_

Logan's estimate proved to be accurate. After travelling until fairly late, sleeping in another motel and getting up early to travel again the next day, Ella and Logan found themselves within two hours of Chicago by about ten in the morning.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Logan asked her.

"I have an address," she said, taking a piece of paper from her pocket, "I'll ask around, see if anyone can point me in the right direction."

"There's only one way to find out where somewhere is in a place unfamiliar to you," Logan said.

"And what's that?" Ella asked.

"Ask in the Local," Logan grinned.

"Are you thinking about drinking at midday?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe just a couple," he said.

"You've got a worse drinking problem than me," she said.

"I won't suffer for it though," he said, a hint of a smug air in his voice.

"Yes, you'll drink twice as much but I'll be the one with the alcohol poisoning and liver failure," Ella said, "Damn Mutant with your super regenerative capabilities! You know, I reckon that's the reason half the human race has a problem with Mutants. Jealousy, plain and simple. I would love to have your power right now. I wouldn't look like you've been beating me up that way."

Logan smirked. In more than a couple of the places they had been together, people had given him looks of disgust when they had seen the state of Ella's face. She had had to tell a few that it wasn't him who hit her, but they had just looked at her sadly, not believing her.

He didn't much like it that people thought he was the sort to beat a woman, but it was quite funny watching her get annoyed as they tried to take her to the cops.

"You ever been to Chicago before?" Ella asked.

"Passed through," Logan said, "Never really stopped to take a look around."

"You're not going to be much use then!" Ella said.

"More use than you," Logan said.

"Point," Ella conceded, "I'd never been out of Europe before this."

"Seems strange to me, to come all this way and then just drive across the country not seeing anything," Logan said, "'Specially considering you don't like flying."

"I have my reasons," Ella said, "As I'm sure you do for taking your road trip."

"Yeah," Logan said gruffly. He still didn't want to talk about that, not yet.

* * *

The next day it rained. Not just a slight drizzle that you could ignore, but a true British downpour that would last all day. Lainey watched it at the window with a glum expression, before grabbing her wellies and a rain mac.

"You're not honestly thinking of going out in that are you?" Warren asked.

"I need to go and feed Bo," Lainey said.

"You'll be drenched before you even reach the paddock!" Warren said, "Can't you wait until it stops?"

"You forget, you're in England," Lainey said with a grin before disappearing outside.

The track down to the stables was slippy. The grass became treacherous in the wet and more than once Lainey nearly ended up on the floor. Eventually she made it to the stables and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"I dunno, Bo, the things I do for you," she said, ringing out her hair as she walked over to her horse.

Thirty minutes later she had finished and prepared to brave the rain again. It hadn't eased up any, and whatever she had managed to dry off while brushing and feeding Bo was soon soaking wet again.

She trudged back up to the house, thinking she would probably have a nice, long hot bath to warm up. When she arrived at the door, Warren was waiting for her with a warm towel.

"I have never seen such a bedraggled sight," he said, taking her sodden coat off her and wrapping the towel round her shoulders.

"And I have never come back from a downpour to a warm towel and a helping hand before," Lainey said as she took off her muddy shoes and stepped delicately into the hallway, leaving soggy footprints where ever she stepped, "So thank you."

She gave him her best smile, one not many people could provoke from her. Warren smiled back with a hint of shyness and uncertainty she hadn't noticed in his manner before.

Lainey's smile faded into a nervous, awkward one. She wasn't used to people being shy around her, and it made her unsure of how to act.

"I um, I better go get changed," she said, biting nervously at her lower lip, "I'll catch a cold if I just sit here and wait to dry off."

Warren nodded, softly brushing away a trickle of rainwater that was running down her cheek like a tear. His hand lingered at her neck like some kind of magnetism was holding it in place. Lainey shivered slightly, and she knew it wasn't the cold that was doing it, but she brushed it off like it was.

"I'm freezing!" she said, "I might have a shower, warm myself up a bit."

Smiling again at Warren, this time the fake sort of smile she gave her Mother, she walked briskly past, calling back to him that she would be down in a moment.

Once she was in her bedroom, the door shut, the façade dropped and she grinned to herself, blushing in a pleased, hopeful manner, touching her hand to her neck where Warren's fingers had been a moment ago.

Her heart was racing, and she was feeling slightly giddy and girlish, feelings she thought she had left behind with adolescence. Lainey was no innocent when it came to relationships. She had had her fair share, some with guys her Mother would have approved of, mostly not, but no one in what she considered to be her 'adult' life had made her feel like she was feeling right now.

She wasn't used to it, and it made her feel awkward and unsure of herself, particularly when the feelings were apparently being reciprocated. In all of the five days she had known Warren, Lainey had never seen him act shy like that. He was confident to the point of cocky usually, flirtatious but safe. Lainey could only think, much as she couldn't quite dare herself to believe it, that he was as interested in her as she was in him, and that now flirting with her was no longer 'safe' he lost the easy charm.

Pushing aside all thoughts of Warren, she concentrated back on having a shower. It really wouldn't be lady like to think of him in the shower after all, she thought with a mischievous grin.

Once clean, warm and dry she headed back downstairs to find Warren flicking through some book while drinking a coffee that Ellie must have brought him.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a hot drink," he said, smooth and casual once again, "I thought you could probably use one."

"Thanks," Lainey said, sitting opposite him.

She had changed into a giant fluffy dressing gown over the top of her clothes to help keep out the cold. Warren was looking at her with an amused smile.

"You look ready to go to bed," he commented, "It's not even lunch time yet!"

That uncertainty, that shyness was so completely gone, Lainey began to wonder if she had imagined it. His smile was affectionate, but in a brotherly, best friend kind of way. Lainey ignored a slight pinch of disappointment in her stomach and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not doing anything all day," she said, "and there's no one around here to impress, so I'll wear what I want."

"Don't you want to impress me?" Warren asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Lainey asked, laughing to try and cover her own uncertainty.

* * *

At just past midday, Logan and Ella walked together down the busy streets of Chicago. It was surprisingly tricky to find an open pub, despite it being lunchtime, but eventually, after nearly thirty minutes strolling they came across one that looked perfect.

It was dingy and nondescript, the sort of pub that had been around forever, kept in one family who had lived in the area for generations. The people who went would go out of habit, because they were either too old or too lazy to find anywhere else. They would come every night, sit in the same seats, order the same drinks and all the barmaids would know their first names and what they smoked. Logan and Ella nodded to each other before linking arms and walking into it together.

Ella took a seat right at the bar and began browsing the menu, letting her hair fall loose about her face so her injuries weren't so obvious. It was pub food, it would be fairly cheap and pretty rubbish, but she was hungry and so didn't really care.

"What do you want?" Logan asked her, nodding towards the menu.

"Do you mind?" Ella asked.

"Don't be stupid," he told her curtly, taking out some money.

She ordered some food, and he ordered a beer. The barmaid who brought it over smiled and winked at them before waltzing off to serve someone else. There weren't many people in the bar, so they only had to wait so long before she was back and asking them where they were from.

"England," Ella told her.

"Oh, you on holiday then?" the barmaid said, "What do you think of Chicago?"

"It's lovely, what we've seen so far," she replied.

"I've seen every part of this city, lived here all my life, and I still think it's lovely," the barmaid said proudly, "You want to know any good places to go, sights to see, just ask. I know this city inside out."

"Actually, we were hoping to call on your expertise. You see, we have friends living here – we've got an address but no idea whereabouts it is," Ella explained, handing her the piece of paper with the address on it.

"Oh, I know the place," the barmaid said.

She gave Logan the directions but Ella listened closely, just in case he forgot any. It seemed fairly straight forwards, but in practise these things were often infinitely more complex than they sounded in theory.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Logan said to her, "How's the grub?"

"Not too bad, for pub food," she said with a shrug before taking another mouthful.

"Beer's good," he said, taking a long sip.

Ella rolled her eyes.

"Once we're done, we'll go find your friends," Logan said.

"What are you going to do then?" Ella asked him.

"Hang around long enough to get my money," Logan said with a grin.

"And then?"

"Dunno," Logan said, "Back to wherever the road takes me I suppose."

Ella thought she would be quite sad to see the back of him.

* * *

Lainey sat with Ellie in the kitchen after lunch. Warren had made some excuse about needing to catch up with someone at home and, after many apologies had locked himself in his room with a laptop that Lainey had let him borrow.

"So you remember me now prince charming is busy, huh?" Ellie asked, grinning widely.

"Prince Charming?" Lainey raised her eyebrows.

"Face it Lainey, you're head over heals like a schoolgirl," Ellie said matter-of-factly.

"I am not!" Lainey protested, but she felt her ears starting to burn a little. Fortunately Ellie was looking the other way.

"Whatever Lainey…"

"Between you and my Mother I'm going to end up married to him before the week is out."

"Would you complain?" Ellie asked with a mischievous grin.

Lainey rolled her eyes but couldn't keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"All I'm going to say is, he's better than most," Lainey said, "Interpret that how you will. Besides, you're forgetting he's not interested in me, no matter how you think I may feel."

"Lainey, the guy went and got you a warm towel for when you came back in from the rain, if that's not affection then what is?" Ellie asked.

"That was sweet," Lainey conceded, "But it was more like brotherly love."

"Well, if your Mum gets her way he may well end up being you brother. That would suck big time – I'd hate to think of my brother as hot!"

"Who says I think Warren is 'hot' anyway?"

"Oh come on Lainey, I'm not stupid," Ellie said with a grin, "You know, I bet he's got a really great body. He looks like the sort to work out. Shame he's always so covered up with suits."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to your fantasizing before I go insane," Lainey said, "I might go into town for a drink later."

"With who?" Ellie asked.

"Myself," Lainey said blandly.

"You should take Warren," Ellie said.

"No," Lainey said bluntly before her best friend could get started again.

Truth was she didn't really want to spend any time with Warren at the moment, not until she could trust herself not to do or say something stupid at any rate. The last thing she wanted was to misinterpret him and make the rest of his stay really awkward and embarrassing. She didn't think she would survive the party without being on his good side. There was certainly no one else attending that she would even consider spending the whole evening with.

Ella kept a sharp eye out for street names as Logan drove them through the city centre of Chicago and out into the more residential area of the city. After about twenty minutes of cruising very slowly, much to the annoyance of the people behind them, they arrived in the right street.

Logan stopped the car outside of the right house and Ella pulled the review mirror over so she could use it to fix her hair. Gingerly she touched her fingers to the scratch on her face, wincing at the pain even such a gentle touch evoked.

"You look beautiful," Logan said.

Ella couldn't quite tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. She took it as sarcastic and rolled her eyes at him before heading out of the car and walking up to the front door.

She took a deep breath and knocked. A young woman, who looked to be about Daniel's age, answered the door.

"Sally Hart?" Ella asked.

"That's me," the woman said.

"I've got the right house then," Ella said with relief, "I'm Ella, Daniel's friend."

"Oh right!" Sally said, "You made it this far alright then? Daniel said what happened, that's awful!"

"Tell me about it!" Ella said, trying to smile, but grimacing slightly.

"Were you hurt at all?"

Ella showed Sally her face. Sally recoiled slightly, smiling sympathetically.

"Ouch, that's nasty!" she said, "You should get that looked at by a doctor."

"I've survived this far with it, and it's getting better," Ella said, "I'll be alright."

"Well, come in! Look at me, keeping you standing out here on the doorstep, where have my manners gone?" Sally laughed good-naturedly, "Is your friend stopping as well?"

"Oh um, I dunno," Ella admitted, looking round at Logan who was still sat in the car.

"Go and invite him in," Sally insisted, "You are both welcome. You must have been travelling for some time now – you could probably use a coffee."

"Thank you," Ella said, "I'll just go and ask him now."

She walked back down to the car. Logan, thinking there was something wrong, got out and stood waiting for her.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"No problem," Ella said, with an amused smile, "Sally just wanted to invite you in for coffee."

Logan grunted, obviously not too keen.

"Come on," Ella said in her best persuasive voice, "You're not going to just drive off and leave me here are you?"

Logan looked down at her, apparently tempted to, but sighed and turned round, locking the car door.

"Come on then," he muttered, "but only for coffee, I'm not staying long."

In the end Logan was persuaded to stay not only for dinner, but for the night, to save him the expense of staying in a hotel when Ella had already spent most of his money. Sally had called the Chicago Police Department, and they said they had had a call about an abandoned vehicle crashed on the side of a road somewhere nearby and were going to investigate it that evening. They said they would call in the morning if they discovered anything that could belong to Ella.

Sally was an excellent cook, and her and her husband Alex were great company, so they spent an enjoyable evening together, watching a baseball game on the telly. For Logan and Ella who had been living off substandard food for far too long now, it was a meal fit for a king, and they went to bed very full and sleepy because of it.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break were from Lonely Nation by Switchfoot_

_Next Chapter: The Wrong Answer

* * *

_


	9. The Wrong Answer

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming :)

* * *

_Chapter 9 - The Wrong Answer_

_She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes_

* * *

Lainey woke up early, feeling far more sensible than she had the day before. She was just being stupid. It was nothing but a childish crush, and she would have to get over it. The last thing she wanted was to ruin a perfectly good friendship being an idiot.

She had an uneventful morning with Warren, just hanging out. She showed him more of her house, taking him into some of the rooms that she doubted had been visited by anyone other than the cleaners for months.

Such large houses were beautiful, but they were empty. Lainey wanted to live in a smaller house when she had her own family. Smaller and full of life. Warren agreed.

"There's something so clinical about most mansions," he said.

"Or skyscrapers," Lainey said with a teasing smile.

"Especially skyscrapers," Warren said, "This place would benefit from having a few more people in it."

"Yeah, a couple of kids running around here and a group of adults discussing something there," Lainey said, "Some background noise. It would be nicer than the ghost house it is at the moment."

"Maybe you should invest in some sort of speaker system that plays a soundtrack of people noise all around the house," Warren suggested jokingly.

"Perhaps not," Lainey said with a grin.

"It would be a bit sad," Warren said, "I suppose that's why rich people entertain, throw parties, it's just so their houses can be full for a few hours once in a while."

"Me, I'll have a small house and no parties thank you very much," Lainey said.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy parties with people you like," Warren said.

"Well, I shall find out in a day's time," Lainey said, linking her arm through his as they walked.

Come dinnertime, Lainey was in such a good mood, having had a really nice day, that she didn't even complain when her Mother told her to go and put on a dress and make her way to the dining room. Mrs. Goldstein smiled at the change that was occurring in her wayward daughter. She had always known that she would calm down as soon as a suitable male entered her life. It was why she had persisted so long with having guests and formal dinners.

Lainey threw on a relatively pretty red dress and, after running her fingers quickly through her hair, headed downstairs to the dining room. She took her seat next to Warren and smiled across at him.

"You look beautiful," he said to her quietly.

"Thank you," Lainey said with a smile.

"But boring," he added.

"What?" Lainey asked, caught between indignant and amused.

"I like you best when you're wearing your scruffy clothes and boots, when your personality really shines through," he said back, "you could be any old airhead when you're dressed like that."

Lainey felt herself blushing at his slightly back to front compliment. It was what she had always wanted – someone who saw her for who she was, not the Versace gown she was wearing. Warren was fortunately distracted by his Father and didn't notice her blushing, for which she was grateful.

She looked across at him as he spoke. He was very pretty with his blond curls and blue eyes, but Ellie was right. He did hold himself funny. Despite this, Lainey couldn't deny the growing attraction she felt towards him.

* * *

Ella woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. Stretching out her arms and legs she got up from the wonderfully comfortable bed and got dressed, before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning," Alex said as she walked in, "Coffee?"

"Please," Ella said, smiling gratefully at him.

"I just got off the phone with the cops," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee, "they want you to come down to the station. They think they've found your stuff."

"That's the best news I've heard in five days," Ella said with a smile.

"You've not done too badly, all things considered," Alex said, "You've made it this far without your things."

"I've been very lucky," Ella said, "if it wasn't for Logan I would have been stuck back at the petrol station where I got robbed."

"You're definitely very lucky," Alex said, "Well, apart from being robbed in the first place of course, you're lucky that they found your stuff at all. The cops said the car was left in a ditch on the side of the road, run completely dry like the guy who stole it took it as far as it would go as fast as it would go then ran scared."

Ella didn't mention that she thought she knew why the guy had run scared. She did think to tell Logan later that his little stunt had pulled off in the end.

"Maybe he thought the cops were onto him," Alex mused, finishing his drink.

"Maybe," Ella agreed. _Nothing to do with shooting a man at all…_

"I'll drive you down to the station now if you like, save waking your friend," Alex offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think he'd appreciate waking up in a stranger's house and finding that I've swanned off somewhere," Ella said with a grin.

It wasn't quite the truth. She was more worried that he would drive off somewhere, leaving her behind. There was the lure of the money she owed him to keep him around, but Ella wondered if it was strong enough to beat back his nomadic instincts. Probably not, she thought.

She wanted him to stick around so she could pay him back for everything he'd done, as she would feel horribly guilty forever if she didn't, but also she had grown to enjoy his company. He was a good friend, and she wanted at least to get a way to keep in touch out of him before he drove off in the opposite direction once again.

"No problem," Alex said, "I was just going to drop you off on my way to work, it would probably be better if you went with someone else anyway, in case it isn't your things."

"Yeah," Ella agreed.

Alex said goodbye and headed off to work, leaving Ella alone. He gave her directions to the police station and their number in case she needed it. Ella thanked him for all his help, but was glad that he wouldn't be taking her to face the police. Logan had been there for her from the start. There was a nice circularity about it all that he was there to help her finish it.

* * *

About halfway through the meal, Lainey got reluctantly drawn into conversation by Mr. Worthington, who wanted to know about her studies at University.

"I studied Biology at Oxford," she said.

"Oh, have you heard of a Dr. Kavita Rao?" Mr. Worthington asked, "She's our latest investment."

"Sounds like a disease," Lainey said, "What does she do?"

"She's a biologist, primarily a geneticist, specialising in the human genome," Mr. Worthington said, overlooking her slight impertinence.

"And what are you paying her to do?" Lainey asked.

"Dr. Rao has been working on developing a cure for mutation," Mr. Worthington said.

Warren knew why his Father was bringing this up. It was a not so subtle reminder of his affliction, to stop him before he got too carried away with Lainey. Well Warren wasn't going to rise to it. She wouldn't care about his mutation. She was different to all the others. She had to be…

"Oh, that's good," Lainey said.

Warren couldn't tell if the slight falter in her voice was his imagination or not.

"Well, it's more than good, it's excellent," Mrs. Goldstein put in, "It's about time someone did something about the mutant problem. And good for you for backing it financially."

"Oh, I'm not just backing it financially – I've had Dr. Rao and her team moved to my specialist lab in Alcatraz."

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Goldstein said, "The world needs more people like you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Mr. Worthington said, all charm and smiles, "I am a pharmacist. Mutation is nothing more than a disease, and diseases need curing, for the benefit of those who suffer from them. Mutation needs a cure. Isn't that right, Warren?"

Warren's throat was dry, but he managed to cough out an answer.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, yes that's right," he said, "A chance to lead a normal life is deserved by everyone."

Lainey looked over at him but he couldn't read her expression. For the first time around him since he had arrived with his Father it was decidedly guarded.

"Never mind them," Mrs. Goldstein said, "What about us? Normal people who live in fear of mutantkind. We deserve safety and peace of mind."

"You know what, I'm not hungry," Lainey said, rising suddenly from the table.

Before her Mother could even voice a protest, she had turned her back and marched out of the room.

Warren watched her leave with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head," Ella said to Logan when he came down, dressed but hardly awake.

He grunted something in reply and sat opposite her.

"Didn't you get a good night's sleep?" Ella asked.

"It was too good," Logan said, "I didn't want to get up."

Ella grinned.

"Beats cheap motels anyway," she said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Alex says the police think they have found my stuff," Ella said.

"Then we better get going," Logan said, "the sooner I can get rid of you the better."

"You don't mean that," Ella said, linking her arm through his as they walked to the door, waving goodbye to Sally.

"Course not," Logan said, smirking down at her before opening the car door for her in a mock display of chivalry that made Ella smile and laugh.

"Let's go and see if they've got your things then, Princess," Logan said, starting up the car.

They found the police station with relative ease. Logan opted to sit in the car while Ella went to find out if it was her belongings they had found. She made him promise he wasn't going to drive off and leave her stranded. He laughed and said she wasn't going to get rid of him until he had his money back.

Ella straightened out her hair and walked in.

"Hi," she said to the receptionist, "I'm here to collect some things that were stolen from me a few days ago, my name is Ella, but I think you spoke to Alex Hart when you called this morning."

The receptionist nodded and asked Ella for a few personal details before leading her off into the police station to where she was handed over to an officer.

"You've been very lucky Miss," he said as he handed her all the various things that had been stolen, "most thieves keep hold of the stuff they nick, but this lad seemed so keen to get as far away as possible that he didn't stop to even look through your purse."

"It's about time I had some good luck," Ella said, checking her purse to find that not even the cash had been taken, as the officer had said.

"Your passport is here too, though it must have been awful to think you had lost it in a foreign country, it has made it easy to confirm all this is actually yours."

"Well, thank you sir, now I better go and charge up my phone and call my friend so he knows this has all made its way back to me!"

"No problem, ma'am, enjoy the rest of your stay in the States."

Logan looked up as Ella got in the car and plugged her phone straight in to charge, then began routing through her bag for her money.

"I hope you've been keeping tabs on how much I owe you, because I lot track about three days ago," she said.

"About three million dollars in hotel charges, food and of course the fees you have to pay for the pleasure of my company," Logan said.

"Nice try, but your company isn't that pleasurable," Ella retorted.

They squared up, and Ella began halfheartedly packing up her things into her rucksack.

"What are you going to do now?" Logan asked her.

"Carry on the way I was going," Ella said, "Though I think I'm going to get trains from now on."

"You know, you could always just… carry on travelling with me. I'll get you to New York."

Ella smiled but said, "I thought you were going away from New York."

"I was, but you've got me thinking these last couple of days, maybe it's about time I went home."

* * *

Warren found Lainey in the library, reading a book tucked up under a blanket in front of a large fire, still wearing her dress with her nice shoes discarded on the floor.

"I brought you something," he said, offering her a plate of sandwiches, "in case you weren't being entirely truthful about not being hungry…"

Lainey smiled at him, putting her book down and taking one, though her grateful smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, as she took a bite, "I hope I wasn't too horrible rude earlier."

"You don't mean that for one second," Warren smiled, "What you want to ask is if you were horrible and rude enough."

"I think you already know me too well, Mr. Worthington."

They fell into the first truly awkward silence of their time spent together. Lainey tried so hard to think of something to say, other than the question that was burning in the back of her throat, dying to be asked. In the end she gave in.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Lainey asked, "Or were you just saying that to please your Father?"

Warren thought about this question. A cure would make him human again. To be human would mean he could touch her, hold her, kiss her, without his Father sitting in the background telling him it was out of the question. Was that worth giving up a piece of himself? Yes, he thought, it was.

"Yes I did," he told her.

Lainey looked somewhat disappointedly at him, before saying goodnight and walking away. Warren began to doubt he had given the right answer.

* * *

"So, why are you going to New York?" Logan asked Ella as they cruised along the road.

"I dunno, why were you going away from it?" she replied. An avoidance tactic, if Logan had ever heard one, and he had heard enough coming out of his own mouth to consider himself something of an expert on the subject.

"You're just avoiding the question," he said.

"I think we both are."

The silence that followed was much more uncomfortable than any they had fallen into before, mostly because all previous silences had been because one had annoyed the other, not that neither knew quite what to say.

"Ok, so maybe I came here to America to try and restart something I haven't been able to forget," Ella said after a moment, "but I'm starting to think maybe now that this whole trip has been a convoluted way of putting something behind me, which I should have done years ago but haven't quite been able to."

"This isn't over a boy is it?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Ella asked with half a smile.

"It usually is with the nice girls. Well, it usually is with Marie anyway."

"And what if it was over a boy?"

"Then he was crazy to ever let you out of his sight," Logan said with all the sincerity in the world.

Ella sat back in her chair and looked out of the window, a pensive expression on her face as she watched the scenery roll by.

"What about you then, was your journey because of a girl?" she asked as she looked back into the car at him.

"Yeah," Logan said after a moment, "Yeah it was."

* * *

"Lainey that was dreadfully impolite of you leaving halfway through the meal," Elizabeth Goldstein said as she removed her earrings, smiling absentmindedly at some thought or memory. Lainey was fairly certain who she was thinking about.

"The conversation was turning my stomach," Lainey said.

They were in Elizabeth's bedroom. Lainey had been summoned there, she assumed to be berated for being so rude, but it seemed her Mother had no more to say on the subject than that one brief reprimand.

"Well I hope it doesn't interfere with the designs you have on young Warren."

"I do not have _designs_ on Warren!" Lainey protested.

_Certainly not now he's revealed himself to be as much of a pig as his Father…_ she thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've seen you walking together," her Mother said with a knowing smile, "you remind me of your Father and I when we first met."

"Well given that you have designs on Mr. Worthington, any designs I have on Warren would be somewhat _incestuous_," Lainey said blandly, before walking briskly out of the room.

She didn't notice Warren standing outside.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Under The Gun by The Killers._

_Next Chapter: New York, New York

* * *

_


	10. New York, New York

Thanks for all the reviews :) hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 10 - New York, New York_

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

* * *

The next day as they drove ever closer to New York (Logan said they would be there by the evening) Ella got a surprise phone call. 

"Hello?" she said into her small, stylish but very battered mobile.

Logan glanced across at her as she smiled into her phone, laughing enough to reveal a hint of teeth as she reassured whoever she was talking to that no, she was fine and she was having a wonderful time.

"Ok, I will… Love you too, bye!" she said, and for a fleeting moment Logan wondered if she had been neglecting to mention she had a boyfriend back home.

For some reason this made him feel more than a little jealous.

"My Mum," Ella said with a smile as she put down the phone, "worrying about me as per usual, bless her."

"Yeah, Mums do that," Logan said, trying to hide the strange relief he felt in a grunt like laugh.

They stopped for lunch in a small but charming roadside café, partaking in what felt to Logan alarmingly like a date. They drank coffee and ate burgers (Logan noticed that Ella left almost all the salad that came with her meal, he was noticing little things like this a lot at the moment) while talking about parents, the journey so far, and what lay ahead in New York.

"How long are you going to hang around in New York for?" he asked.

"As long as I need to," Ella said with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

"In other words until you find what you're looking for."

"I don't think I'm ever going to find what I was looking for," Ella said with a slightly embarrassed shake of her head, "but you know what, maybe I found something else."

"Is it better?" Logan asked flirtatiously.

"I dunno," Ella said, "different, certainly."

She winked at him, and he gave an easy grin, though inside he was wondering what he was getting himself into. Before Ella had been harmless fun. Safe because she was unattainable in a sense. A girl in trouble, and Logan didn't take advantage of girls in trouble. But suddenly she had the power back. She had her money back and was no longer indebted to him, she could walk away anytime she wanted. Suddenly she was available and that scared Logan almost as much as it excited him.

She looked like Jean. In a very shallow way. She had red hair, her eyes danced with the same intelligence – was he just falling for all the parts in her that reminded him of his unrequited love?

As Ella finished the last of her coffee he examined all the things that were different about her. She was British to start with, and Logan had to admit, the accent was a bit of a turn on. She probably had a dress size or two on Jean, but personally Logan preferred healthy women to the stick insects plastered over billboards.

She also wasn't as well dressed as Jean – she had a sort of closet gardener air about her that suggested she was much more a country girl than her city clothes let on. It was something about the uneven suntan she had. Logan liked that too.

He liked the way she drank like a man, but somehow retained a certain femininity while doing it. He liked the way she wasn't afraid of him. He liked the way she occasionally glanced out of the car window, staring into the middle distance as she thought about something or someone with uncertainty, but a definite fondness…

Logan realised that he hoped it was him she was thinking about when she got that look on her face.

A waiter came over and gave them the bill. Logan went automatically to pay for it but Ella stopped him.

"I'm quite old fashioned in some senses but I like to go Dutch on dates," she said, handing him half the money with a coy smile and a wink.

As they walked back to the car, arm in arm Logan smiled down at her. She wasn't looking back up at him but he smiled anyway, happy for the feeling of her arm linked with his. It was a feeling he could get used to he thought.

"Back on the long road," Ella said as she sat in the car.

"Life is just one long road," Logan grumbled, but his expression was good-natured.

"At least that means you can't go in the wrong direction," Ella said, "It may not feel like it sometimes, but sooner or later you will always arrive exactly where you were supposed to end up."

_Amen_, Logan thought, and started the engine.

* * *

Lainey walked out of her bedroom door dressed in her dressing gown with a towel on her head like a turban, fresh out of the shower, and straight into Warren. She hadn't really wanted to see him at all, least of all before she was dressed and breakfasted. 

Their eyes met briefly, long enough for Warren to realise that Lainey was still annoyed with him.

"Sorry," she said, and went to walk round him, but before she could get away he grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait," he said, "I get the feeling we misunderstood one another yesterday."

"No, I think I understood perfectly, now excuse me while I go berate myself for getting you completely wrong," Lainey said.

"Listen a minute," Warren gripped her arm a little tighter, "I stand by what I said yesterday, but before you get all cross thinking me as bad as your Mother and my Father, you should know I only meant people have the right to chose. Some mutants might _want_ to get rid of their gifts, and I think it's good that my Father is finding a way to let them make that choice."

Lainey's expression softened. She regarded him for a moment, not wanting to be angry at him. With a gentle sigh she nodded, accepting his explanation.

"Ok," she said, "I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions."

Warren nodded, fairly sure she wasn't entirely convinced, but prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. For that much he was glad.

"Phew!" Warren said with a light grin, "I was worried for a second there the damage was going to be irreversible and you'd leave me to cope with this party by myself!"

"That's not something I would wish on my worst enemy, least of all myself – like it or not, I think I need you in my good books to survive tonight!"

"It's going to be that bad?" Warren affected worry but his eyes were dancing.

"You've never been to one of my Mother's parties before," Lainey said blandly, and before long they were both laughing like no upset had passed between them.

Later, Lainey went upstairs to get ready for the party. Dressed in the beautiful outfit that her Mother had picked out for her, Lainey felt suddenly self-conscious. Would Warren think she looked beautiful, or was she just a faker in an expensive gown, a shadow of her Mother's beauty.

She wasn't 'high society' like the other girls who would be at the party. That had never bothered her before, but then she had never been trying to impress anyone before.

Before she could get too wrapped up in self-doubt, the sensible side of Lainey's brain kicked in and told her she was being ridiculous. If Warren didn't like her just the way she was then he wasn't worth bothering with. Still, like many people infatuated with another, she found herself wishing she was perfect.

"Force me out of this room before I think myself insane," Lainey said to Ellie.

"You look gorgeous, particularly as you aren't frowning for once," Ellie said, "go. Have a good time, get inebriated and enjoy yourself much more than those other stuffy idiots. I'll see you in the morning with aspirin and a nice cool glass of water."

"You are wonderful, El," Lainey said with a grin and headed out of the room.

She walked down the corridor, adjusting to the shoes she was wearing as she carefully picked her way across the carpet. She made her way to Warren's room, and was about to knock when she heard raised voices.

"Warren, that girl is nothing but a vile, spoiled brat!" Mr. Worthington snapped, "And she will be no different to any of the others, you hear me?"

No different when it came to what? Lainey thought, but she knew better than to stay by the door listening in, no matter how much her curiosity wanted her, so she walked as quietly downstairs as she could managed and waited for Warren there.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached New York, though the city didn't rest. Bright lights assailed Ella's sleep weary eyes. Any other time, she would probably have absorbed all the sights with interest and wonder, but after another solid day of driving the only thing she was ready to view with any interest was a nice warm bed. 

"Let's get you to a hotel room, sleepy head," Logan said as she yawned widely.

"Find me a nice one," she said, blinking a couple of times, trying to wake herself up.

"Yes ma'am," Logan said, tipping her a cheeky wink.

Ella smiled, laughing at his antics. She was glad to be in New York, but it was with a slightly heavy heart that she realised she had reached the end of her journey, that this was where her and Logan's paths would fork.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," she said as Logan guided the car through the city.

"Good as you thought it would be?" Logan asked.

"That depends entirely on how much I enjoy myself when I'm in a fit state to take the city in…" Ella responded, dryness creeping into her sleepy voice.

"Well let's get you to a nice hotel then," Logan said, "Dunno why you're tired anyway, who's been driving?"

"I'm mentally exhausted," Ella protested, "I've been through a lot these past few days!"

"True," Logan said, indicating left and pulling into the car park of a very luxurious looking hotel.

"Hope this isn't out of your price range, princess, but it's the nicest place round here without going overboard."

"Money is no issue, as long as it's worth it," Ella said, "I want to have the pleasure of going to sleep on a nice soft mattress tonight, knowing I can wake up in the morning and order breakfast to my room."

"Well, you'll get that here," Logan said, parking the car and switching off the engine.

Ella went to grab her bags, but like the gentleman he was occasionally, Logan took them for her.

They walked through the revolving doors together and took a good look around. Logan had never been inside the hotel before, he knew it by reputation – it was the best you could get without paying an arm and leg, but he was surprised by the opulence and luxury displayed, even in the foyer. Ella didn't even seem to notice.

Ella booked a luxury suite for herself and they headed to the lift, Logan still lugging her bags, while she held a key card.

"This is it," Ella said as they reached the end of the corridor on the right floor.

"Nice," Logan nodded in appreciation.

The room wasn't enormous, but it had everything a person could need, from mini-bar to television and en-suite bathroom facilities. Ella just walked straight over to the bed and collapsed back onto it, smiling in a satisfied way as she hugged the softness of the duvet around herself.

"Not saying there's anything wrong with motels, but this is how to stay away from home," she said.

"Maybe I'm just at home in motels, guess you're not, _princess_," Logan said with a smirk.

"Though all little girls nurture a private desire to be a princess, alas I am not one, so stop calling me that," Ella said, sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Lainey heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and turned round, smiling at Warren as he almost jogged down the stairs to catch up with her. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he smiled, offering her his arm.

"Don't be," Lainey said, "It gives me a valid excuse not to be in the same room as my Mother for a few more minutes!"

As they walked and talked, Warren got a good look at her.

"You look amazing!" he said, "I can't believe how elegant you look – and your hair!"

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended Mr Worthington."

"I meant it as a compliment," he said, gently brushing back a stray lock of hair that had already escaped the style it had been forced into.

"My Mother is obsessed with my hair," Lainey said, pulling at it, "She's always trying to make me do something with it. Pain in the neck if you ask me, messing around with it like this."

"Well, you do have nice hair, and it does look beautiful like that," Warren said, "You should grow it long. I bet it would look amazing."

"I doubt it," Lainey said, "It's thick and unruly and I can rarely be bothered to brush it, let alone straighten it or something."

"I thought all little girls wanted to be princesses with long flowing hair and beautiful dresses," Warren said, "you are ruining all my stereotypes!"

"You have to be blonde to be that sort of princess," Lainey said with a grin, "and I could never be a princess anyway, I'm too badly behaved. Speaking of which, I propose we head straight for the bar!"

"What's your drink, Malibu?" Warren asked.

"Never mind Malibu, I was thinking of going straight for the whisky!" Lainey said.

"SoCo and lemonade?" Warren asked, grinning.

"Yeah, scratch the lemonade," Lainey said, looking over at him with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

"Logan, I just want to say thank you again, for about the millionth time – you've been such a great friend to me these past few days," Ella said as she put her clothes in the wardrobe. 

"You're welcome," Logan said.

"If there is any way I can repay you, please just name it and I'll do what I can."

"No need. You've already paid me back more than you could know. You've taken my mind off things for a while, helped me sort some stuff out in my head."

"Ella the shrink, huh?" Ella said with a grin, "I'm not that sort of doctor."

"You're a doctor?"

"Ah, not just a pretty face you see?"

Ella gave a mischievous little smile and Logan felt a lurch in his stomach. He inwardly shook his head and told himself to get over it. It was time to be saying goodbye, not time to be lusting after the woman.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Logan said, trying not to sound forced, as he headed towards the door.

"I might hang around in New York for a couple of days yet," Ella said, turning to him, "and I do recall you made a promise to take me to some good bars round here."

"I think it was an offer, not a promise," Logan said, though almost every cell in his being wanted to shout 'yes! Lunch tomorrow?'.

"Well, if you're taking the offer back I suppose I'll just have to go on my own."

"Now, I couldn't let you do that," Logan said, "people can be trouble round here, particularly the boys."

"I can handle boys," Ella said, rolling her eyes, apparently completely oblivious to the inner battle Logan was enduring.

"Bet you can, sweetheart," Logan grinned, walking closer to her, "nice girls are all the same, they're suckers for a guy who's trouble."

"I turned you down didn't I?" Ella laughed.

"Are you saying I'm trouble?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised in feigned shock.

"More trouble than you're worth!"

"But would you turn me down again?" Logan walked up to her, standing dangerously close. It was a losing battle, he knew it. And it wasn't like he was taking advantage anymore now, was it? She was so close he could almost feel her lips on his. All he had to do was close the gap…

"Yes I wou…"

He cut her off, kissing her with aggressive passion. For a moment Ella went with it, but as soon as the shock and the natural impulse faded from her brain she backed off. Logan looked down at her as she struggled to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry," Logan said, a little sadly but with resignation, "I know that look. It's the look of a girl who is sorely tempted, but is in love with someone else."

Ella looked up at him, surprised.

"Girls flirt with the bad guy, but they take the good guy home," Logan said, and left her alone.

* * *

Lainey stood with Warren outside on the balcony, overlooking the garden. They had escaped the dreaded party after a couple of hours, finally finding some peace and quiet. Lainey was glad to be away from all the overbearing guests, Warren was glad to be out of such an enclosed, busy space. 

"I can't believe you are going tomorrow," Lainey said, "it's gone so fast! Normally the weeks when we have visitors drag and drag and I can't wait for them to be over."

"You mean you won't be glad to see the back of me?" Warren asked.

"I think I might actually miss you," Lainey admitted.

Warren's heart rose. She was different. She wasn't like the others. She would look past his mutation. He would tell her now, tonight.

"Maybe you should come over and visit us in San Francisco," he suggested.

"No way, I'm terrified of flying!" Lainey said.

Or not…

"That's a shame," Warren said, trying to keep his smile light.

"You'll just have to come back instead!"

She was looking up at him from where she was leaning against the balcony, in a cute little pose. Warren wanted to reach out and touch the soft skin of her shoulders, to caress her neck before pulling her to him in the perfect romantic kiss, but every time he looked at her he could see the soft feathers of her necklace, reminding him that he couldn't.

"Yeah…" he said vaguely, looking away.

Lainey sighed. This was a perfect opportunity for him. Was the fact that he wasn't even looking at her indicating that he was nervous, or not interested? Lainey thought she had given him enough hints, but was she being too subtle?

She moved closer to him, resting her hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her. She tried smiling coyly at him, biting her lip in what she hoped was cute anticipation, but his eyes never stayed long on hers. Every time she managed to catch his gaze, he always looked away, often at the necklace she was wearing.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Lainey said, toying with the necklace.

"Unusual," Warren replied, nodding in agreement.

He looked up and met her eyes directly, and was suddenly rendered powerless to look away. Like there was some kind of gravity holding him in place he couldn't tear his eyes away, even though he knew he had to, for his sake, for hers. She deserved better than him. She could never love a mutant freak like him.

Still, when Lainey closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on his lips, Warren could only do what felt most natural and kiss her back. Her hands found their way to his face, running through his hair, sending delightful shivers down his spine. He knew he had to stop, he had to break her heart to save her, but he was too weak. Only when his own hands travelled to her face, brushing past the delicate feathers of her necklace, did the cold reality of the truth hit him, and he stopped.

"What… what's the matter?" Lainey asked, her hands still at his face.

Warren sighed, stepping back away from her.

"Given that you Mother has designs on my Father, doesn't that make this a little incestuous," he said, using her words.

Various emotions crossed her face, going from hurt, shame through to anger.

"And I suppose I'm nothing but a vile, spoiled brat?" she snapped, turning away from him.

"Lainey…" Warren said weakly, but before he could say any more she cut him off.

"You know, I really wish I could believe it was as simple as 'you don't like me', but I don't think that's true. So what is it you're afraid of Warren? What secret do you have that's so awful that you can't trust me with it?" she demanded.

Warren opened his mouth, and though his heart wanted him to tell her everything, all that he said was, "I have to go."

"You're a coward, Warren Worthington, nothing but a coward! And I'm sorry I ever bothered to think you were different to all the other guys," Lainey's voice cracked as she choked back a sob.

Warren just walked away.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Rinse by Vanessa Carlton._

_Next Chapter: Elaine

* * *

_


	11. Elaine

Well, it's been a while since I've posted! Lazy me... hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Reviews are appreciated muchly xx

(EDIT: as pointed out by CaptMacKenzie, I managed to cut off a bit of this chapter when posting it... how clumsy of me lol I have now fixed the problem!)_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11 - Elaine_

_Come back and haunt me  
Follow me home  
Give me a motive  
Swallow me whole_

_

* * *

_

Ella woke up the next day feeling unusually lonely. She didn't regret her decision to push Logan away, but it had accentuated the underlying loneliness she had been feeling for the last five years.

Still, she wasn't going to sit around and mope. She was well over doing things like that. First off, she was going to try and find Logan and let him know that just because she wasn't interested in a relationship with him didn't mean she didn't want to be his friend anymore. They had come a long way across the country together, and she fully intended to keep in contact with him, if he liked it or not!

She got dressed, tying her long red hair back and slipping into a comfortable pair of shoes as she prepared for a day walking about the city.

Logan had mentioned a school, and Charles Xavier. There couldn't be many schools or institutions in the area with such an association. So, after breakfast, Ella headed into the city and found a little Internet café where she had a latte and searched the web for Logan's school.

It wasn't hard to find. Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, in Westchester. Ella noted the address and searched for a bus route that would take her to the area. By lunchtime she was stepping off the bus a mile or so from where the school was, according to the old lady she had sat by on the journey.

It was a nice area – very suburban, and quite affluent. Many of the houses Ella passed on her walk had immaculate front gardens, window boxes and those mail boxes with the little flags. People here were really living the American dream, or at least one side of it. She wondered what they thought of their not so perfect neighbours.

Out of curiosity, she questioned the housewife she asked for directions about her opinion on the place.

"I'm applying for a job there, you see," Ella lied, "I just want to know what you, as a local person, think of the school."

"Well, the kids don't cause any trouble," she said, looking over in the direction of the school, almost as though she was worried they were listening, "but I don't know… there's always these official looking cars coming in and out of it, and they're very exclusive. Jane across the road tried to get her kids enrolled, bright kids, both of them, but apparently they weren't of the _calibre_ required."

There was something about the way she stressed the word 'calibre' that made Ella think she had her suspicions about Xavier's School. Perhaps the renowned telepath had pulled some sort of blanket over the local people's eyes, and since his untimely demise their curiosity had started to peak once again.

Ella thanked the woman for her time, and left swiftly, before she could start asking questions of her own. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble.

* * *

_They say I've lost it  
What could I know  
When I'm but a mockery  
I'm so alone

* * *

_

Lainey woke up the next day, her eyes still red from crying, at seven in the morning. She didn't bother getting out of bed until two in the afternoon. Apparently even at twenty-two you were still capable of falling like a seventeen-year-old.

Fortunately her Mother had been so wrapped up in her own disappointment at the Worthington's swift departure that she hadn't even noticed her daughter was missing. When Lainey eventually bothered to get some food, Elizabeth Goldstein merely commented that she looked like she had a dreadful hangover, and it served her right for drinking whisky.

Lainey didn't even reply, she just grabbed her toast and headed back to her room, not feeling hung over at all. The pain she felt was something only more than about fifteen painkillers or several months could take away. Right now neither route to recovery looked particularly savoury, but even though she felt awful, she wasn't quite ready to die just yet, and so the several months of 'time is a healer' it would be.

"I knew him for a week!" Lainey moaned as she sat in her bed later, Ellie perched on the end handing her chocolates and tissues alternately, "I can't believe what a baby I'm being!"

"It was a week of infatuation, you tried to fight it and ended up falling harder," Ellie said, "and I'm sorry for encouraging you, that was bad of me."

"No this is bad of me to be crying like a thirteen-year-old does when she realises her crush in year eleven has a girlfriend…" Lainey said, sniffing back her tears with a determined look on her face.

"Well yeah, so I guess we can call it quits huh?" Ellie said, prompting a small laugh.

* * *

_Sooner or later you'll find out  
There's a hole in the wall

* * *

_

After twenty minutes slow walking, Ella arrived outside the school. School though, she thought, was hardly the word for it. It was more like a mansion. The enormous iron gates were at once foreboding and welcoming. They seemed to say both 'keep out!' and 'I'll keep you safe'. Ella looked at the plaque on the wall that read 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters', running her fingers over the raised letters.

She had big hands, for a girl. Long fingers, large palms, nails kept clinically short. They were the sort of hands that most people wouldn't believe to be delicate – rough from working hard, doing the jobs that most girls avoided – yet she had a gentle touch. This gentle touch was all that was required to open the gates, which seemed to swing open by themselves as soon as Ella went to open them.

She walked through, feeling oddly like she had felt when visiting her old school back home once, a couple of years after she had left. Somehow both welcome and not. Like she was out of time, in a place where she didn't really belong. Of course she didn't really belong here at all, but there was still that strangely welcoming feel to the place that she supposed all schools must have.

The drive was quite long, giving her plenty of time to take in the place. It was the most beautiful school she had ever seen, from the mansion it was set in to the gardens that surrounded it. Already she could hear the happy sound of children laughing and playing together. Ella felt the loneliness in her heart ebb, and finally understood why Logan was happy here.

The sound of car noises attracted Ella's attention, and she walked over to a garage like area, where a group of boys and one impatient looking girl were sat around a beat up looking car.

She got right next to them without any of them noticing she was there. As she got closer she realised that she recognised a couple of them. The impatient looking girl was Marie, instantly recognisable from the white stripe in her hair and the long gloves she wore on her arms despite the temperate weather. Bobby was also there, running around fixing something in the car. Ella realised with a smile he was jump-starting it.

The other kids she didn't recognise. There were a couple of younger boys who looked mildly interested, and another older lad who was very buff, and looked like he weight trained a lot. They were all talking together, happy and comfortable in their environment, despite the fact that most people outside the safety of the school walls hated them. Ella felt almost bad for intruding in their little safe haven.

Bobby attached his final lead and got into the driver's seat of the car. He turned the key and it spluttered into life to the cheer of the younger boys sat around and the placid applause of his girlfriend.

"Nicely done," Ella said, and Bobby's head snapped up.

"Ella?" he said, smiling at her with surprise.

The other kids looked between them curiously, eying Ella with a little suspicion. Bobby held no suspicion in his gaze as he got out of the car, still smiling widely, to greet her properly.

"Hey, Bobby," she smiled back, "I was just looking for Logan, have you seen him? He made me an offer involving a couple of drinks that I'd like to take him up on."

"Yeah, he was here a couple of hours ago. Said he was going back to the city for a drink."

"You know where he'll be?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, he always goes to the same place," Bobby said, "Nine times out of ten anyway."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"I'll drive you there if you like," he offered, grinning in the direction of the now running car.

* * *

_Today is ours  
Condemned to be free  
Free to keep breathing  
Free to believe

* * *

_

It was a couple of days before Lainey could bring herself to get dressed and out of bed. She had Ellie tell her Mother she was ill, which she had bought, no questions asked. Ellie had also been brilliant enough to make sure Bo was fed and watered, leaving Lainey feeling incredibly bad and grateful once she had got her act together.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Lainey said as she pulled her cleaned hair out of her face into a loose ponytail.

"I know," Ellie said dryly, "you tell me every day."

"Well, it bears saying again," Lainey said.

"Yeah, well, don't waste time telling me what I already know," Ellie said, "get out there and see that that horse of yours gets some exercise. She damn near bit my hand off last time I went out to see her."

"She doesn't like it when things don't go her way," Lainey said with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit like her owner!" Ellie retorted.

Lainey rode Bo for a good three hours, blowing out all the cobwebs both she and her horse had accumulated in the days she had spent lethargic in bed. Feeling the speed, feeling the fresh air in her lungs, these things reminded her of life before heartbreak, but they couldn't make that pain go away.

She supposed through the pretence of being unconcerned about love, she had created an idealised vision, a la Disney princess. She was waiting for her white knight to come and whisk her away on horseback, riding together into the sunset towards a lifetime of happiness and love. All that sentimental, romantic, clichéd rubbish.

The problem was, she had started believing she could live that dream with Warren, who though maybe not the stereotypical 'white knight', was at least perhaps the closest modern day equivalent.

"You're a sucker," Lainey muttered to herself as she removed Bo's tack, "and it's all your own silly fault. Isn't that right, Bo? I'm a sucker, no matter how hard I try not to be."

Bo snorted, and though Lainey wanted to believe it was a disagreeing sort of snort, she couldn't help thinking that it was more a 'you should have known better' sort of snort.

"I dunno El," Lainey said to her friend later, "two weeks ago, my head was almost sorted. I was feeling positive and upbeat about almost everything. Now I've been reduced to try and decipher if my horse is snorting to me in a derisive way or not."

"Then I think it's time we moved on to the next stage of the healing process," Ellie said with a wicked grin.

"I dread to think what that is," Lainey said with a laugh.

"Nothing you haven't done before," Ellie said, "now go and put some nice clothes on and meet me by my car at five."

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Out?"

"As in out on the town," Ellie said, "if you've become sad enough to value the judgement of your horse, then it's time we got you hideously drunk and reminded you how to have a bit of fun."

"Hideously drunk isn't fun," Lainey said, "and I've always valued the judgement of my horse!"

Ellie laughed, and Lainey laughed with her, a little more freely this time.

"You'll have fun up to the point when 'merry' becomes 'hideously drunk'," Ellie said, "but I'm not looking to drown your sorrows, I just think you could use a good girl's night out – we'll go to a couple of pubs then maybe go dancing."

"You going to invite anyone else?"

"Maybe Amy and Sarah," Ellie shrugged, "not too many people."

"Ok," Lainey said, "I'll go get changed."

* * *

_Sooner or later they'll find out  
There's a hole in the wall  
Sooner or later you'll find out  
That you'll dream to be that small

* * *

_

Bobby dropped Ella off outside a small, run down looking pub. He wished her luck, perhaps sensing her slight apprehension as she got out of the car. She waved as he drove of, then steeled herself and went inside.

She saw Logan straight away, sat right at the back, smoking one of his cigars. She ignored the stares she was attracting from the bar's other occupants and went straight over to him, and sat down opposite him.

"Those are terrible for your health you know," she said, "though somehow I doubt that's an issue for you."

Logan looked up, surprised but not unhappy to see her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Ella said with a smirk at his questioning look, "you promised me you'd take me out on the town in New York, I'm not going anywhere til you fulfil that one."

"Does this count?" Logan asked.

For a moment Ella thought he was going to tell her to clear off and leave him alone, but then she caught a hint of amusement in his eyes, and like nothing had passed between them he smirked. Ella laughed, careful to look down before rolling her eyes, then smiled back up at him, flicking her long red hair out of her face.

"If you think this is taking me out on the town then you have issues," she said with a grin.

"I have issues," Logan said with another smirk, "but I didn't think not knowing how to show a lady a good time was one of them."

"Well, knowing you have them is a start," Ella said.

The mood suddenly turned more sombre, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Ella said, "about last night."

Logan just held up his hand and shrugged it off, letting her know it didn't matter at all, now he'd had a chance to sleep on it.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," he said, "let's just say one of my issues is being attracted to beautiful red heads who are already taken."

Ella gave him a sad little smile. It wasn't one of pity, like Logan would have detested, but rather one of mourning what might of, but never could be. Had things been a bit different – a different time, different circumstances, they might have made a go of it.

Just when Logan was starting to feel the need to say something smart to break the silence, he picked up the distinct aroma of Storm entering the bar.

"Logan!"

Ella looked up at the sound of someone calling Logan's name. The woman approaching them was beautiful. Her skin was tan, her hair shocking white and she carried herself with confidence and grace.

"Now I'm really starting to understand why you hang out at a school," Ella said to Logan, grinning wickedly at him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up to greet the woman.

"Good to see you Logan," she said wrapping her arms round his neck in a friendly hug.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Warren and I were in town having lunch with Hank," she said, "I saw your car."

"Where is bird boy then?" Logan asked with a hint of contempt.

"Parking the car," she replied, smiling at his slight distaste, "Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Logan looked down at Ella like he had forgotten she was there. Ella grinned up at him and stood up.

"Storm, this is Ella, the girl responsible for dragging my sorry hide back to New York," Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you," Ella said, shaking Storm's hand.

"And you, and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you brought Logan here with you – it's a nightmare trying to run the school as understaffed as it is, without my remaining teachers running off!" Storm said with a kindly smile.

"It's no problem," Ella said with a grin.

Ella found that grinning still hurt her face, and flinched a little. It was only a small one, but Storm didn't miss it, and her attention was drawn to her face. She drew a sharp breath through gritted teeth at the sight of the wound.

"I know, it's horrible isn't it?" Ella said, raising a hand to her face, "I was hit round the face with a gun by a guy trying to steal my car, which is why I ended up travelling with Logan."

"That's dreadful!" Storm said.

"It's not so bad, I got my things back and made it to New York regardless," Ella said, "Though more than once I've wished I had his gift!" she added with a smile, nodding in Logan's direction.

Storm briefly met Logan's eyes to confirm that Ella knew about them being Mutants. Ella smiled as reassuringly as she could without grimacing. She wanted Storm to know she didn't have a problem with it without having to say so out loud. Declaring you didn't have a problem with Mutants in the middle of a public place could get you into serious trouble sometimes, despite them being generally more accepted recently.

Storm smiled with gratitude then carried on talking.

"Well, you are more than welcome to come and stay with us if you are thinking of spending a few days in New York," she said.

"That's an offer I don't think I can refuse," Ella said with a grin, "Provided you don't mind putting up with me for a couple more days." She added, looking back at Logan.

"I think I can tolerate you for that long," Logan grumbled, though the look in his eyes let Ella and Storm know he was only kidding.

"I think you can do better than tolerate," Ella said, pouting teasingly at Logan.

The door to the pub opened and shut again, causing Storm to look away, presumably to see if it was the other guy she had been having dinner with. Ella was too busy rolling her eyes at Logan to really notice.

"You get the car parked ok?" Storm asked.

"In the end," Warren replied, adjusting the coat that covered his wings, "You sure know how to pick a venue, Logan."

As he looked up at Logan his eyes crossed the form of the woman standing with him and his eyes widened with shock.

"Lainey?"

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Sooner Or Later by Switchfoot_

_Next Chapter - A Chance of Happiness

* * *

_


	12. A Chance of Happiness

Computers are wonderful things... when they work. My laptop chose to break right when I had three essays due in as well! But, I managed to get it all done, and now I have just over a week before I go home, and nothing to do which gives me plenty of time to write now the damn laptop is finally fixed. Honestly, you wouldn't think it would take six weeks to repair a dodgy connection...

Anyway, thanks for waiting so patiently for this next part! I have every intention of finishing this story, and my other xmen stories soon, so I can start posting up new ones. My new obsessions are supernatural and heroes, so keep an eye out for me posting up stories on them soon!

Gotta love bad sciencefiction shows :D

So, on with the story! Nearly finished now, please review!! xx

* * *

_Chapter 12 - A Chance of Happiness_

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes  
she would suffer she would fight and compromise_

* * *

Lainey woke up the next day feeling a little hung over, but it was nothing drastic. Her head was a bit achy, her throat dry and her stomach restless, but it was nothing a piece of toast and a glass of water wouldn't get rid of.

She'd had a good night with Ellie and her friends. They were good fun, and light hearted, just the sort of distraction she had needed. They had talked and laughed about guys, and how the world would probably be a better place without them, until the alcohol kicked in and then it was all about how fast they could find a suitable guy to dance with. In some instances the suitable didn't even apply.

It was all good, harmless fun, and Lainey, despite her hangover, felt better than she had the last few days. There was nothing like a good night out to rid you of your troubles, at least for a little while.

After brushing her teeth and slipping into her dressing gown, Lainey headed downstairs for some breakfast. It was early, but her mother was already up and about, doing whatever it was she filled her days with. Lainey could hear her humming to herself.

Toast eaten and a glass of water in hand, Lainey wandered back towards her bedroom, pausing to pick up the post. She leafed through them as she walked, dumping the ones for her mother and the junk on the bureau in the hallway.

Back in her room she sat on her bed and sorted through her mail. There was a bank statement, a couple of junk letters and one final, formal looking letter that Lainey turned over in her hands a couple of times.

She had a good idea what this letter was. It had been a few days since she had been for her interview, and she was expecting a letter from the vet's, saying whether or not she had the job. It was with more than a little trepidation that she turned it over one last time and opened it.

* * *

Ella's head snapped round, her face echoing the shock on Warren's. Storm looked back at Warren, Logan looked down at Ella, everyone confused.

"Lainey?" Logan questioned when he could take the tension no longer.

Ella dragged her eyes away from Warren and looked back up at Logan.

"My name is Elaine. Ella, Lainey – nicknames," she explained, "Small world, huh?" she said, turning back to Warren.

"Yeah," Warren managed to say, sounding quite stunned.

"It's good to see you again," Ella said softly.

"Yeah, you too…" Warren said, sounding awkward.

"I knew you were a private school posh girl," Logan muttered.

"What?" Ella said, turning to him with an amused, indignant expression, "I am not!"

"Oh come on," Logan grinned back, "Old pals with Mr Billionaire here?"

"Tell him Warren," Ella said, turning back to Warren, "I'm the least posh person ever."

"It is true," Warren said with a laugh and smile that was more reminiscent of the Warren Ella knew and loved.

"Angel here doesn't know anyone who isn't posh, rich or both," Logan said.

"He knows you!" Ella retorted but the grin on her face faded, "wait, what did you just call him?"

In the awkward silence that followed, Ella's eyes travelled round everyone's faces, down to the floor and back up again. A look of realisation crossed her face and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Shit!" she cursed, not looking at any of them, "shit!"

She swore a few more times and ran out of the room. Warren grabbed her arm, calling for her to wait, but she shrugged him off and carried on. Storm and Logan both looked at him, confused.

"Long story," he said, and ran out after her.

* * *

Lainey clutched the letter in her hand, smiling genuinely for the first time since the party. She had got the job; she could move out of her Mother's house, she could start her own life. Suddenly everything didn't seem so doom and gloom.

She lay back on her bed, almost laughing at the thought of never having to endure another one of her Mother's parties, never having to face another 'suitor'. She was independent.

The only damper on her mood (Warren had bee completely forgotten for the time being) was the thought of telling her Mother. Lainey knew she wouldn't be pleased. Her archaic view of what a women should be was not in keeping with anything that Lainey was.

Still, she got up and dressed, before making her way downstairs to find her Mother and let her know the news.

She headed straight for the sitting room where her Mother could usually be found doing some sort of new age exercise regime, but the only person in the room was Ellie, doing a bit of dusting.

"How you feeling this morning?" she asked with a grin.

"Better," Lainey replied.

"You must have really enjoyed yourself if you're better despite the hangover."

"I didn't drink that much!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Ellie grinned.

Lainey smiled, rolling her eyes, causing Ellie to raise an eyebrow at her display of good humour.

"What's got you in such a sunny mood this morning, I've got the feeling this isn't just my doing."

Lainey waved the acceptance letter at her, grinning widely.

"You got the job?"

"Yeah, I got the job."

Ellie dropped her duster and rushed over to give her friend a hug.

"That's excellent news!" she said, "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, I'm glad someone did, because I've been nervous about this letter since before the interview!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been, because you are amazing, and don't let any stupid guy let you believe otherwise!"

"Hah, that's easier said than done, but I'm trying," Lainey said.

* * *

Ella was sat on a bench in Central Park when Warren found her. She was sat with her head in her hands, and looked like she'd been crying.

"This seat taken?" he asked, indicating the other half of the bench.

She looked up at him and shook her head. He sat next to her, facing her slightly, fingers interlinked as he rested his hands on his lap, tapping them against one another as he tried to think what to say next.

"You ok?" he asked in the end, not able to think of anything else.

She shook her head, sniffing slightly, before resting her head in her hand. Her face looked at once weary, confused, upset and angry.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She nodded and let him help her to her feet. They walked in silence for a moment through the park, admiring the scenery, neither quite sure what to say next. In the end it was Ella who turned round, stopping abruptly, to speak.

"Warren, I am _so_ sorry," she said, "can you ever forgive me?"

"What?" Warren said, half laughing with surprise, "forgive you for what? I'm the one who should be apologising."

"No, I should! I was a total bitch to you – I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now! All that stuff I said about you being a coward, when I didn't know, when I was in no position to judge!"

"Lainey, you were in no position to judge because I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth," Warren said, grabbing her by both arms and forcing her to stop walking away, "So you were right, everything you said was true."

_And it may have ruined the only chance of happiness I ever had…_ he thought to himself as he held Ella in his arms.

* * *

Elizabeth Goldstein was in her bedroom organizing her wardrobe when Lainey eventually found her.

"Nice to see you at long last, sweetheart," she said as she admired one of her many fancy dresses, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Lainey said, remembering she had had Ellie tell her Mother she was ill.

"Good, not that it doesn't serve you right for traipsing around outside in the pouring rain," Mrs Goldstein said, "and drinking yourself silly."

"I didn't drink myself silly," Lainey protested in reflex.

"Well, sillier than you already are," Mrs Goldstein put one dress down and picked up another, holding it against herself then moving to hold it against her daughter, "you'd look lovely in this, why don't you try it on?"

"Maybe later," Lainey said, placing it to one side, "look, there's something…"

"Well, later these are going to be gone, I'm giving them to that charity sale, so anything you want, you should take now."

"I don't want any of them, they'd be better off sold for charity," Lainey said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Goldstein held up another dress against herself and then against Lainey, "you really would look beautiful in some of these."

"I'll never wear them."

"Well, we'll just have to make more opportunities. It was nice having everyone together last week, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"That's not how I would have described the experience," Lainey said grimly.

"Well, maybe you should try harder, it's not like you set out to enjoy yourself, and that must make it difficult. If you stopped trying so hard to have a bad time you never know, you might just manage to have fun."

"I can have fun in my own ways, thanks, I had fun yesterday when I went out with my own friends," Lainey said, aware of the anger and petulance that was creeping into her voice but unable to stop it.

"That's just the sort of negative attitude that I'm talking about," Mrs Goldstein said, "you suck all the energy out of the room when you get in that frame of mind. It's not healthy, and besides, people are attracted to positivity, that negativeness is only going to push everyone away from you."

Lainey hoped it didn't show on her face, but that last remark stung. Was it really her attitude that had pushed Warren away from her? Was it her own doing?

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. It wasn't anything to do with her. If he couldn't see her for the wonderful person she was, then he didn't deserve to be with her. He was the one with the problem.

She tried to think positively, just as her Mother said, but the tiny piece of doubt in the back of her mind kept poking her with bed thoughts, thoughts that it was all her fault.

"Maybe you should come to my yoga class with me, it's all about balancing your inner energies," Mrs Goldstein continued talking.

"I don't want to go to yoga, look will you just shut up a minute I need to talk to you about something."

"Lainey, don't be rude! That's another thing you do wrong, would it kill you to be polite just once in a while. You should never say 'shut up', how many times have I told you that? Honestly, sometimes you act like a five year old. You should know better."

"Mother…"

"You see, interrupting me again. Now, what do you think of this one?" she held up another dress, "I wore this to the party where I met your father."

"It's lovely, you've shown me before…"

"Yes, when you were a little girl and I hoped you'd grow out of being such a tomboy. You know, I was so happy when you were born – I really looked forwards to having a daughter to dote on, give lovely clothes. You were never interested though."

"Well given that you clearly realised that a long time ago, why haven't you stopped hassling me yet?"

"Lainey, I don't 'hassle' you, I just want you to take an interest in yourself, in your future."

"No, you mean you want me to take an interest in my future husband!" Lainey snapped.

"Well I would find it something of a relief if you showed the slightest inclination that you don't want to spend the rest of your life as some kind of hermit! You know, I really thought you were getting somewhere last week…"

"Clearly I wasn't good enough," Lainey said darkly, watching as her Mother paced back and forth.

"Well, that's what I mean. You could try a little harder, present yourself a little better, be less antisocial."

"Mother, when are you going to get it into your head that I will never be as amazing, as wonderful and as beautiful as you!" Lainey yelled at her.

Elizabeth Goldstein stopped pacing and looked at her daughter.

"He really broke your heart, didn't he?" she said softly.

* * *

"You grew your hair long," Warren commented as they walked back to the car together.

"Yeah, well, I would say it was a deliberate choice, but I kind of just forgot to get it cut," Ella said, "but it turned out you were right, it looks alright long, so I just left it."

"Did you get that job?"

"Yeah, I still work there, little bit higher up the ladder now."

"Everything you hoped it would be?"

"A ticket out of my house, nice environment, good people, god job," Ella listed, "I would say I'm pretty satisfied!"

"Good, I'm glad."

"So, 'Angel' huh?" Ella asked as they slipped into silence.

"Yeah," Warren laughed, "needless to say I wasn't vain enough to give myself that nickname."

"Is it as descriptive as 'Storm'?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you mean appearance or personality."

"I already know you are hardly angelic in the personality department Warren Worthington!" Ella retorted, slipping back into the comfortable rapport they had shared with surprising ease.

"Then I suppose the answer is yes," he said.

"Big head," Ella teased.

"What?"

"You just called yourself beautiful – angels are supposed to be beautiful."

"I was referring to the fact that I have wings, nothing more," Warren said.

"Wow, I must have really offended you when I told you I hated flying," Ella said.

"How did you end up in America anyway? You must have flown," he said.

"I decided it was time to face my fear," she said.

It was a blatant lie, but one that Warren accepted without question. She couldn't tell him the truth – that she had come to look for him, to make sure he was alright after the chaos at his Father's lab, because she was still in love with him, even after he broke her heart into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Rinse by Vanessa Carlton._

_Next Chapter: How to do a Mansion

* * *

_


	13. How to do a Mansion

This is it, the last chapter! Finally!! lol Kind of glad to have finished this :) Let me know what you think, as always reviews are muchly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who's read this, hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it xxx_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13 - How to do a Mansion_

_She stayed til the morning  
Left with her soul intact_

* * *

Mrs Goldstein handed her daughter a bowl of ice cream and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"It may have been a long time since I had my heart broken, but I do understand," she said, putting her arm round Lainey's shoulders, "I'm not so old that I've forgotten what it's like."

Lainey prodded at the ice cream with her spoon before taking a mouthful

"If you know what it's like, why do you so persistently throw me in the way of it," Lainey said, passing her Mother the spoon.

"Because sometimes you have to take risks to be happy," she replied, brushing her daughter's red tresses out of her face and eating a spoonful of ice cream, "I just wanted you to be happy, the way your Father and I once were."

"It's not working out so well for me right now," Lainey took the spoon back.

"We all make mistakes, and generally they are handsome and seem to care."

"And you never thought to warn me?"

"Because I know what you're like! You're cynical, and don't like taking chances."

"Maybe I'm better off that way."

"No one is better off that way," Mrs Goldstein said.

"Feels like I would have been right now."

"Yes it does, and it will for a long time. But one day you will be glad you took chances."

"One day… Why does that elusive 'one day' always seem so far away?"

"Because you're young," Mrs Goldstein smiled knowingly, "you know, we may have our differences of opinion, but deep down, we're not so dissimilar. And by the way, if I ever hear you say that you are not amazing, wonderful and beautiful again then I will have to subject you to some form of torture."

"You do enough of that already, and besides, I never said I wasn't, I just said I wasn't as amazing, wonderful and beautiful as you."

"I may be possessed of some beauty, but you are far more amazing than I am. You're smart, determined and stubborn as well as beautiful."

"I would say you're just as stubborn as I am," Lainey smiled.

"I have to be, otherwise I wouldn't be able to put up with you!" Mrs Goldstein laughed.

"Maybe it would be easier if you admitted that I'm not like you, that I want different things."

"You know, I always thought that you didn't know what you want. I thought that going to college and university was like a rebellion. You made all these decisions when your father died, and at the time they seemed rash. They seemed to come so out of nowhere. I tried to be a firm hand, to keep you on the path I thought you'd strayed off, but I guess you're right, you just want different things."

"Dad dying didn't change me," Lainey said, "it just taught me that life is short, and you never know when it's going to be over, so I decided to do everything I wanted to do, to seize the moment and become the person I wanted to be. Everything I decided to do, I'd thought about before, just never with much conviction. I always thought I'd just grow up to be like you in the end, like I was predestined to become a lady of leisure."

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to, because you would have been terrible at it!"

Lainey laughed. She hadn't talked to her Mother like this since before her Father had died. His death had taken so much of her life out of her, her sense of humour, her joy. Lainey figured she'd been so busy pretending to be happy that she'd forgotten how to genuinely be happy.

* * *

"I saw what happened to your Father's lab on the news, is he ok?" Ella asked Warren as they drove back towards the mansion together.

"He's fine," Warren said, "a little humiliated and down on some investments, but otherwise fine."

"Well, I'm sure he's got enough investments to be down on some," Ella said.

"He certainly does."

"I'm guessing you still don't get along too well."

"Not really."

"Try having a good cry over a bowl of ice cream. It worked wonders for me and my Mum."

"Somehow I don't think that'll take with my Father."

"Too girly, huh?"

"Just a little."

Warren steered the car out of the busy streets towards the quieter Westchester area. He was a much less aggressive driver than Logan she noted with a smile.

"It must have been hard, growing up with your Dad on your case like that," Ella said, "harder than it was putting up with my Mother in any case. God, I feel awful for ever complaining about stupid parties."

"What, because my lot was so much worse?" Warren asked with a grin.

"That's what I want to say without seeming rude or condescending."

"I thought you usually aimed to seem that way," he teased.

"That was a long time ago, I've grown up a little since then. Just a little, mind."

"Good, because I was always rather fond of your immature side."

Ella stared out the window at that remark, not quite trusting herself to speak without betraying her currently whirlwind like emotions.

"So, how come you ended up driving halfway across the country with Logan anyway?" Warren changed the subject.

"Well, I was driving across the country by myself until I got my car stolen. Logan helped me out," Ella said.

"And you trusted him enough to drive you all this way?"

"Well, when I say he helped me out, I mean he tried to get my car back off the guy who stole it. Took a bullet."

"I suppose that sort of thing has a way of connecting people."

"Yeah, it really does," Ella said.

"So, besides coming to America and getting robbed, what else have you been up to in the last five years? Married?" Warren tried to sound casual.

"Nope, still haven't managed to find the one my Mother disapproves of just enough yet," Ella joked, aware that she too was trying to sound casual, "you?"

"No, having a pair of wings growing out of your back kinda gets in the way of stuff like that."

"Did you ever consider getting the Cure?" Ella asked as sensitively as she could manage, "your Father went through all that trouble, you must have been tempted."

"I was going to take it," Warren admitted, glancing sideways at her, "But as they approached me with the needle I heard someone's voice in my head, telling me I was a coward, nothing but a coward, so I took my life into my own hands."

* * *

"Mum, I'm leaving," Lainey said sometime later, "I got offered a job, and I'm taking it. I don't know where exactly I'm going to be living just yet, but I have to get out of this house, and be my own person for a while."

"You got offered a job?"

"Yeah, at the vets, it's basic, but it's good experience and should lead to bigger better things."

"So you've been for an interview?"

"Yeah, a week or so ago."

"And you never bothered to mention this to me?" Mrs Goldstein questioned.

"Well, I knew you would react badly, so I thought I'd wait until I knew for definite if I'd got the job. No point getting you worked up if it came to nothing."

"I can see you've thought a lot about this…"

"And probably still managed to go about it entirely the wrong way," Lainey said, "I have a habit of doing that."

"You sure you have to leave?"

It wasn't the comment Lainey was expecting. She was anticipating a rant about how inappropriate and stupid her decisions were, but her Mother, for the time being at least, seemed resigned to letting her make the decisions. Maybe they were finally starting to understand one another.

"I'm sure. This is just something I need to do."

"Then at least let me help you look for a place to stay," Mrs Goldstein offered.

* * *

"Now this is how to do a mansion," Ella said, as she was shown round.

She laughed with delight at the activity and energy about the place. She was interested in the children and their abilities, but her curiosity was tempered with a kindness that made the children wary, but not entirely mistrusting of her.

"This place is amazing!" she enthused to Storm later, who seemed genuinely pleased at the compliment paid to her establishment.

"Well, as I said, you're welcome to stay for a few days," the regal headmistress said, "seems you and Angel have a little catching up to do anyway."

"I am never going to get used to you calling him that," Ella smiled.

"How do you two know each other?" Storm asked.

"The world may be small, but it's made even smaller when you come from a group of people known as 'old money'," Ella said, "his Father and mine were apparently old friends, though I never knew about it. I met him five years ago when he came to England for a week."

It was late in the evening by now, and all the students had supposedly gone to bed, though Ella didn't need supersonic hearing to hear the giggles and hushed chatter from behind the dormitory walls. She was stood with Storm on one of the many balconies, enjoying a little girl talk for the first time in what felt like months.

She had been allocated a room, given a full tour and introduced to many people, most of whose names she had forgotten already. Now as the day wound down, she was winding down too.

"And I take it from your surprise to see him you hadn't spoken since?"

"We parted on rather bad terms…" Ella confessed.

"You loved him," Storm smiled knowingly.

"Oh god, is it that obvious?" Ella laughed embarrassedly.

"He's a loveable guy, shy in an endearing way."

"So I guess you didn't come up here to talk about me?" Logan said, appearing out of nowhere, cigar in hand.

"We were just indulging in a little girl talk," Ella said, "and no, we weren't talking about you."

"Which means you were talking about the other guy you two have in common," Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we were talking about Bobby," Ella said with a mischievous smirk, "now get lost and smoke that somewhere else!"

"Well, I don't need telling twice, see you tomorrow ladies!"

Ella and Storm laughed as he made his retreat.

"He's also a loveable guy," Storm said, watching him go.

"In a very strange kind of way," Ella agreed.

* * *

Lainey managed to get all her stuff into three large boxes. Besides her wardrobe she didn't really have much by way of belongings.

"You will come and visit, won't you?" Mrs Goldstein said as she watched Lainey load the last box into the back of her car.

"Course I will," Lainey said, "someone's got to come and look after Bo."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets fed and watered."

"You better," Lainey joke threatened, "or I won't have a reason to come back!"

"You don't mean that," Mrs Goldstein said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"No, of course I don't."

"So how long before you come running back here for a decent meal huh?" Ellie asked as Lainey waved goodbye to her Mother and walked round the front of a car.

"I dunno, give me a couple of hours," Lainey laughed.

"Well, I got you a housewarming present," Ellie held out a book to her friend with a grin.

"Cooking for dummies, nice," Lainey said, placing it on top of the box in her passenger seat, "maybe I might last a whole day before I'm running back here then."

"Let's hope so," Ellie said.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Ella hung out at the mansion. Between spending time with Logan and Warren, she made an effort to get to know the others who lived and worked there.

It was an amazing place, full of amazing people, and she felt very at home. A few of the children were nervous of her at first – news that she wasn't a mutant had spread quickly, and she got a few curious, but slightly fearful looks.

On the third day Ella came across the stables, and spent some time checking all the horses were healthy – a small favour, she said to Storm, in return for letting her stay.

"All healthy?" Warren asked, appearing at the doorway.

"Yep, they've been well looked after," Ella said, smiling up at him.

She still hadn't quite got used to seeing him with his wings on display, and she wouldn't have admitted to anyone for any money that the sight made her a little weak at the knees. It seemed that every feeling she had ever felt towards him had simply been in hibernation for the last five years.

"Thought I ought to do one useful thing around here before I head home, after Storm has been kind enough to put me up these last couple of days," she continued, before her stomach could start flipping too badly.

"You're not thinking of going already are you?" Warren asked in what he hoped sounded like a light teasing voice.

"Nice as it would be to stay here forever, I have to head home soon," Ella said, "I've been away long enough already."

Warren looked over at Ella as she packed up what she had been doing, his heart aching at the thought of saying goodbye all over again. He wondered if she was feeling similar emotions. If she was planning on leaving soon, he would have to gather the courage to find out pretty quickly.

She wasn't giving him any signs, any indication that she felt the same way about him as she had five years ago. Still, she had no boyfriend and she certainly wasn't telling him she wasn't interested.

He guessed that the ball was in his court. She had played her heart last time, and he had turned her down. Now it was his turn to risk a broken heart, and he knew he couldn't be a coward anymore. He couldn't spend another moment wondering 'what if?' Not even the prospect of rejection was as bad as trying to push the idea of what could have been out of your head for five years.

"Lainey," he said.

"Mmm?" she turned to him, looking up at him waiting for him to speak.

"I…" he began, but the words weren't coming. Instead he resorted to the only way he felt he could truly show her how he felt and kissed her.

It was like no time had passed at all. Standing there together, Warren almost thought if he opened his eyes he would be back on the balcony at Goldstein Manor, only this time she was the one pushing him away.

Ella placed her hand over his mouth to stop him talking. For a moment Warren thought his heart would stop.

"Warren, I love you. I always have, but five years ago you broke my heart," she said, barely able to contain the tears that threatened to erupt at the mere thought of it, "I need you to promise me you will never do that to me again."

"Lainey, I promise I will never, ever do _anything _to hurt you ever again," Warren said, heart beating once again, brushing her hair with gentle hands before kissing her again, releasing all the pent up emotions he had felt for her in the five long years since he had seen her last.

He felt a swell of happiness as she threw her arms round his neck, moving herself so close to him that it took all of his reserve to control the passion she induced in him. He wrapped his arms round her slender form, knowing now as he had always done, that he loved her, more than he thought it possible to love anyone.

* * *

Lainey walked round her new flat, placing photographs on the walls, arranging her furniture just how she liked it. Her Mother had treated her to a trip to Ikea (Lainey didn't want anything too expensive, she thought it contradicted her aims to start fresh) and they had filled the small flat, with a little help from some of their male friends to put together the flat packed furniture.

It was small, it was modest, and in Lainey's opinion it was perfect. She wouldn't have imagined it was possible to feel this happy a few days ago, certainly not so soon after Warren smashed her heart into tiny pieces. She stopped thinking about that quickly so as not to dwell on it, and headed out to the shops to stock her cupboards and fridge.

Tonight she would have a small house warming party with Ellie and her friends, then tomorrow she would be starting work, and her life, her fresh start, would begin.

* * *

Ella walked inside, leaving Warren for a moment. She smiled at the kids as she walked past them. Many of them who had initially regarded her warily smiled and waved. One girl rushed up to her and grabbed her by the hand. It felt as though a jolt of electricity had passed through her body, centring on her face.

When the little girl let go, Ella raised her hand to her cheek to find the cut there had vanished. She looked back down at the girl with awe.

"Thank you," she said, kneeling down to her level.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile, then skipped off again.

As Ella stood back up again, Logan walked into the room.

"Quite a talent she's got, huh?" he said, nodding towards the little girl.

"Amazing," Ella said, running her fingers along her cheek again, "I think they're starting to trust me."

"It takes a while for some of them to realise not all humans are bad," Logan said.

"I know," Ella said, "and I understand completely. God, if I'd been through half of what some of these kids have faced, I don't think I would trust anyone."

"Xavier taught them to believe there's always good in a person," Logan said.

"I wish I could have met him."

"He would have liked you I think."

"I hope so," Ella said.

"You know, it's funny," Logan said, walking with her outside, "what are the chances that we just happen to bump into one another, and you just happen to be old pals with someone I know?"

"I know, kinda makes you believe in fate," Ella said.

"Hmm," Logan grunted, "I don't know about that."

"I don't really believe in fate, but I do believe in one thing."

"And what's that?" Logan asked with an amused smile.

"That sooner or later you always end up where you're supposed to be," Ella said.

* * *

It was with no small amount of nerves that Lainey made her way into the vets for her first day of work. She walked to the staff room where Daniel Warner was waiting for her.

"Morning," he said with a cheery smile, "the old man's not in today so you get me showing you round and telling you what to do, Elaine, isn't it?"

"That's right, and you're Danny?"

"Please, call me Daniel, Danny makes me sound about twelve years old," he said, wrinkling his nose, "you got anything you prefer to go by, or is it just Elaine?"

"Actually, I hate Elaine, I usually go by Lainey," she said.

"Lainey? Sorry, but _I_ hate that," he said with a smirk, "Reminds me of a girl I'd rather forget."

Lainey grinned.

"Well, call me what you will, just not El," she said, "I have a friend called El, she would be very cross if I stole her name."

Daniel grinned, and Lainey could tell they were going to get on really well already.

"How about Ella?" he asked.

"Ella," Lainey said, "Yeah, I like that."

* * *

_The lyrics in the break are from Restless Heart by Starsailor._

_Et Fini

* * *

_


End file.
